Promises
by RoseBelikovelove
Summary: Before Rose and Lissa ran away, Rose and Christian were in love and now after two years she is back and Lissa have backstabbed her. Lissa and Christian are dating and it hurts Rose to see them together everyday..full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, everyone for reading this. This is something that was going in my head and I wanted to write it. This is not a Chapter it's a summary.**

**Promises**

Before Rose and Lissa ran away, Rose and Christian were in love and now after two years she is back and Lissa have backstabbed her. Lissa and Christian are dating and it hurts Rose to see them together everyday. Rose can't trust anyone any more. Dimitri is her mentor and she is falling in love with him. Then there is Adrian who is Dimitri's younger brother and is a Dhampir. Dimitri and Adrian are Royal Dhampirs and grandchildren's of Queen who loves them a lot. Rose is also falling for Adrian and his charm but she still love Christian more then anything. Who would she chose from these three? Rose will discover her powers and would be known deadly in their world. Would Rose be able to survive the storm that is waiting ahead for her or would it be end for her?

**Ok so what do you guys think about it? Should I write it or not? I have chapter one and I need a Beta Reader so, anyone who wants to be my Beta PM me. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the review and checking out my story. Here you guys go Chapter 1 for you. I hope you Enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 1**

_It rains, and rains. _

_I wait, and wait._

_I suffer, from the pain._

_The heartache is too much._

_Lost, trust in love._

_Why is it you make me feel,_

_Like, I am not myself?_

_Like, I am floating in this world without you?_

_Like, I can't breath without you?_

_I am too tired, too tired._

_I love, and love. _

_I suffer, and suffer._

_I die, and die. _

_How can you do this?_

_Take away everything from me leaving me with faded memories._

_Love me like there is nothing else to love and then leave me._

_I can't do this, can't do this. _

_I can't heal, can't heal. _

_I can't forget, can't forget._

_I want you here, taking this pain away._

_I want to burn in this agony, with you. _

_I want to fly high, with you. _

_I want to feel love again, with you._

_I can't hold on, can't hold on._

_I can't wait, can't wait._

_I can't live, can't live without you._

_I want your lips, on mine._

_I want your hands, allover me. _

_I want you to hold me, again like before._

_I want to forget myself, like before. _

As I read this I feel the pain coming back. How could I do this to him? I still love him more than anything.

I want to forget what happened, but I can't. He is not here but makes me crazy. I see his ghost appear, with a dazzling smile on his face that makes me want to die.

He is not mine, not anymore, but I still see myself falling in for his eyes. I hurt him, now he is hurting me.

I see him everyday with her and it rips my heart out. I want him to burn everything and just hold me in his arms.

I have been in pain for the past two years and it pains me, more now. I didn't want to leave, but my duty called me.

I promised I wouldn't leave and yet I did. Everyday seeing him taunts me and tell me of how horrible person I am, just like my mom. I chose duty over love.

I didn't want to, but I owed my best friend my life. She brought me back to life with a bond and I had to be there for her.

I want run again, but with him. I want him to tell me, he still loves me. I don't want to do this. I can't do this.

I was reading the poem over and over again, sitting in our cabin. Yes our cabin. Everything in here reminded me of him. I came here to get peace and this is the only place I get it.

I found his journal on the bed, where sheets were a mess. He cleaned it up. He came and lived here, just to be close to me.

I am here to run away from him. It hurts and hurts, bad. I find him everywhere. I close my eyes he is there. I open my eyes he is there.

He is everywhere and hunts me for what I did. I knew I was leaving and the night before leaving I gave my self to him in this cabin.

We made love and it was bliss and I want to do it again. Next morning I left him alone wrapped in the sheets with a smile on his face and tears in my eyes.

He was still sleeping and I just left without a word. It hurt me but I did what I had to.

I lost everything for a mistake, for a friend, a friend, who was never a friend. She knew everything, how I felt and feel for him and yet she took him away from me.

I am alone and would be alone. I am a lowly Dhampir and nothing else. They come first. I am tired of everything and I don't see my self-being happy any more. I take his journal with me and walk out to a life I don't belong in.

The morning classes went by a blur. At lunch I sat alone, far from everyone and I saw Christian and our eyes locked. I wanted to break the gaze but I could not look away.

And he didn't either. Lissa came a sat next to him and kissed him. He smirked at me, telling me once again that what I did to him.

I looked down to my food and I have lost my appetite now. I thought Lissa was different, different then other royals but when we returned she put all accusation on me. She said I was the one who forced her to leave the academy with and threaten her if she won't come, she would have to pay for it.

If it weren't for Guardian Belikov, I would have been expelled and would not know where to go. I am stuck with him for extra training and I am on probation.

It doesn't matter that I am on probation. If I were not, I still would have locked my self in my room after classes because there is no one to hang out with.

Everyone looks at me as a blood whore and no one really likes to hang out with me. Mason and Eddie don't talk to me either. I guess I only talk to one person and that is Dimitri Belikov who believe that I have potential and I am not a blood whore.

He is a god. When he fights I feel myself falling for him. He has the sexiest body. I hate his Zen life lessons. The man is way to old. He has brown eyes and long brown hair, which are down to nape of his neck. He has tan skin and is 6'7 tall.

Standing beside him I feel like I am a little bug and he would crush me in minutes. When we first came back to the academy three weeks ago, I hated him but now I don't hate him.

He makes me believe that I am someone to, and have feelings. He does tell me that, they come first and it's like a mantra for me now.

If it weren't for Moroi, us Dhampir probably would be humans and lived happily and didn't have to give our lives for them. Once I wanted to be the best guardian and protect my best friend Lissa and now I don't want to be a guardian.

Lissa just betrayed me when she got the first chance and took the only person away that I loved the most and still love. I wish she never should have brought me back to life. I was brought out of my thoughts from someone.

"Hey can we sit here?" the girl asked. She looked familiar. She had brown eyes and long brown hair and tanned skin and she was around 5'4 tall. She was a Dhampir.

"Sure, I guess." I mumbled and knew she would hear. There were two boys with her who sat down to; both of them were also Dhampir. I have never seen them here before.

"I am Viktoria Belikov," she said and I chocked on my food.

"I am Paul Belikov," on of the boy, said who also had brown eyes like the girl but his hair was lighter then hers. He was probably 6'4 tall.

"And I am Adrian Belikov." he had green eyes and light brown hair like Paul. He was around 6'5 tall and had tan skin.

"I am Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway." I said.

"Of course you are. Why don't you think we are sitting here?" Adrian asked. I just looked at them. They all looked really rich and I can say they probably sat around Moroi so why with me? Their Belikov's, so maybe related to Dimitri and he asked them to sit with me.

"Are you guys related to Guardian Belikov?" I asked them.

"Yes, he is our older brother." Paul replied. Older brother. He never told me that he had siblings.

"Did he ask you guys to sit with me?" I asked them. And they looked at each other.

"Why, can't we sit with a hot girl like you?" Adrian asked with his right eyebrow raised. Damn with all these Russian and there cool eyebrow thing.

"Why are your eyes green, not brown?" I asked.

"Well I guess it comes from my father, see Paul is my twin but we don't look alike at all." Adrian said.

"You guys are twins?" I asked.

"Yes we are." they said in union, all three of them. I looked confused.

"We are triplets." Viktoria replied. I could say that she and Paul looked alike but Adrian looked a little different.

"Ok" I said.

"So your brother asked you guys to sit with and you ditched you Moroi friends for me?" I asked them.

"Well yeah, because none of them are hot, like you." Adrian said and got out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hey you are not spouse to smoke in here and if a guardian caught you, you would v=be in trouble." I said.

"Darling they won't say anything. We get to do what we want to." he replied.

"Yeah like your are Queens grandchildren's." I said with sarcasm.

"Duh we are." He replied and I looked really confused. I think they are playing with me.

"Yeah and I am Queen Elizabeth." I said. And all of them laughed.

"Sweetheart you have a great sense of humor." Paul said.

"Why do you think you didn't get expelled? It was because of Dimitri, he called our grandma and you got to stay." Viktoria replied. I just looked at them.

"Ok so you don't believe us?" Paul asked. And I nodded.

"How about you have dinner with us in the queen quarter tonight and you will meet her." Adrian said.

"Look what ever you guys are playing with me, don't. I don't believe anyone anymore and please leave me alone." I said to then and got up and left to go to my next class.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Please comment! I**

**Ideas are always welcome so give me ideas if you have any and there is a poll for this story on my profile please vote!**

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review, alerts, favorite and etc. I want to apologize for the grammar mistakes or spelling. I am not really got at them. So here you guys go another chapter for you guys and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 2**

After I left cafeteria it was only ten minutes for my class to start and I was not looking forward to my class. It is where Dhampir and Moroi have classes together and Christian is in that class with me.

I can't just see him everyday. It hurts. I want to go and talk to Dimitri about his siblings or are they even his siblings? They are Queens's grandkids, my ass. Even if they were, the Queen bitch would never give shit to them, because they are Dhampir and I know how much the bitch hates Dhampirs.

I made my way to my class and Ms. Kelly was not here. Everyone was talking and as I made my way in, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. This happens everyday and now I am use to it.

As I was making my way over in the back of the room to hide, Jesse Zekloks said,

"Rose, you know you can come to my dorm tonight and be my blood whore for tonight."

"Shut the fuck up." I said back.

"Oh come on, we all know that you are a whore. Why not just come and I'll give you what you want and you give me what I want." Jesse said.

"And after that you can come to my dorm." Ralph said. He is the most disgusting fucker ever. Before I could say anything there shirts were on fire and they were screaming.

The fire was not actually burning them and it was just an illusion. I looked around and saw Christian smirking and I know he is the one who was doing this. He is really god at his magic, fire.

The teacher came in the room and said,

"Lord Ozera, I want you to put the fire out NOW." she said. Everyone knew who did this. He is the only one this good at fire. The fire was gone and their shirts were not even burned. But I loved seeing the expression on their faces. They were priceless.

"Lord Ozera, to headmistress office now." Ms. Kelly said. Christian still had the smirk on his face. He shrugged and got up to leave before leaving he looked at me and winked.

I am sure Lord Ozera your girlfriend would not be happy about this. But I was really happy for what he did.

"Miss Hathaway, take your seat." Ms. Kelly said to me. I went and took my seat at the back. I didn't pay attention to the class, there was nothing.

I had my sketchpad with me and all did was drew Christian. There are so many sketches of Christian, which I drew in this sketchpad. I love doing art and I love sketching Christian.

I also have one of Dimitri sketch in this pad because I was bored and I was thinking about him. That was the first time I didn't think about Christian. I have been thinking a lot about Dimitri lately.

The day went on and the rest of my classes were spent sketching Christian. It was time for training with Dimitri, which was the only thing I have been looking forward.

I went to my dorm and left all my books in there and went to gym, with my gym bag. I was around ten minutes late, as usual.

"Rose you are late again." Dimitri said. He had his back to me and was stretching on the mat. I was already in my work out clothes. Dimitri was shirtless and I was practically drooling.

"Twenty four laps." He said to me and my mouth hung open. I have been doing laps since I have started training with him. He can't be fucking serious.

"Laps? Seriously? Can't we just do some moves?" I asked.

"Twenty five laps." He said.

"Come on this too much." I whined.

"Twenty six." He said I opened my mouth to say something when he said,

"I would keep adding, if you argue." He said still with his back to me. I dropped my bag on the floor and took my iPod out.

"Leave that in your bag, because you would not have that in the real field." He said. How the hell does he do it? His back is still towards to me. I was disappointed that I can't listen to my music.

"But why can't I now? We are not in the field. There are no strigoi here." I said.

"Twenty seven laps, now." He said I was going to say something but then stopped because he is going to keep adding more and more laps. I opened the door and went out in the track to do my laps.

I was hit with a breeze and I took a deep breath. I always loved this part of our day because it was dark, the moon shined down and a warm and chilly breeze. I do miss the sun but I would not want to miss this part of the night, everything, so calm and relaxing.

I started to do my laps and just relaxed. It always relaxed me by doing laps. The only thoughts that were on my mind were about two people. One I am madly in love with and one who is making a place in my heart and I feel my self-falling for him.

I am so confused on what is happening. Why do I always fall in for the wrong guy? Christian is not wrong. He is the sweetest and caring Moroi I have known but he is a Royal and a Moroi. It is so forbidden to have a Moroi and Dhampir relation.

Then there is my hot, sexy, Russian god, mentor. Dimitri Belikov. He is seven years older then I. I feel a strong pull towards him. All I want to do is capture his lips with mine.

If you have asked me this a week ago I would have said that 'hell would have to freeze over,' but now everything changed I don't know how or when? But last Saturday I came in for my morning practice and he came out from showers with only trousers on, his long brown hair open. Chest was covered in water drops and when our eyes met it looked like something passed trough us.

I can't tell what it was but since then I have feelings for my mentor. I lost track of my laps, I was so lost in my thoughts. Shit! I am going to get another of Dimitri's Zen life lessons.

God give that man a life. This reminds me of his three siblings saying that they were Queen's, grandchildren's. I am going to have to ask him what the deal is. I think I did around twenty-seven laps, who cares if I have not, I have cheated before, doesn't hurt now.

I walked back and he was sitting on the floor with his old westerns book in his hand the eighties music playing in the room. I rolled my eyes at his taste. I went and sat next him but not too close.

He noticed me and didn't even look up and said,

"You training is up, you can go now."

I looked up and saw that I have been here for an hour and half. Wow I ran that much without making a fuss.

"I know. I want to ask you something." I said.

"Go ahead." He said still lost in his book.

"Well, at lunch today I met with three Dhampirs, and they said that they are you siblings." I said.

"Yes, Adrian, Viktoria, and Paul." He said and was still reading his book. It wouldn't burn his eyes if he once looked at me. Oh well!

"Yes. They said that they were bitch the Queen's grandchildren." I said finally he looked up and there was anger in his eyes.

"Don't you ever call her bitch, she is my grandma." He spat and I thought he would just kill me now.

"So what she is your grandma? You and your siblings are still Dhampirs and we all know how much she hates Dhampirs." I said, standing my guards.

"Look Rosemarie – I cut him of,

"It's Rose." And folded my arms against my chest and started at him.

"Look Rose, when you don't know someone, you don't judge them. Just like you don't judge a book by its cover. You have to read it and then judge it and it goes same for a person." He said.

"I know that and I know the Queen enough to call her a bitch." I said.

"And I said not to call her a bitch." He said and with clenched teethes. My anger started to come and I started to pull some darkness from Lissa another fucking bitch in my life. I just can't help it and I can't even block her.

"So help me here Comrade, why should I not call her a bitch? She doesn't become a saint if she is your grandma." I said with some anger in me.

"First of all she is our Queen so give her some respect. Second she is the age your grandma and you should give her respect for that to, and lastly you should know her before calling names." He said and all I was seeing was red.

I wanted to beat the shit out of him until he was pulp. I wanted to break things.

"You don't get respect by being a Queen or rich, you have to earn it. I never had a mom let alone a grandma so I don't give shit to her there and as I said earlier I know a lot about her to call her a bitch." I yelled at him and we were both standing by now.

"Why do you always think that you are right and don't want to hear someone else out?" He yelled back at me.

"Don't tell me what to do, you peas of shit." I yelled pointing my finger at him.

"You are so childish and everyone is right some things never change no matter how you try to change them." He yelled back. I am sure the whole school heard us.

"Don't, you fucking try to change me." I yelled, and I don't know what, when, how it happened but Dimitri was smashed to the far wall and he lay in a pool of blood.

I was so shocked and kept staring at him. What happened? How was he smashed into the wall? All the sudden everything was moving and my vision was becoming blurry.

I clutched my head with my hands and screamed. It felt like needles were being poked in my head. It was like everything was burning. I fall down on my knees and kept my head in my hands and I was screaming. It hurt really bad and felt like something was crawling on my skin.

I looked around and saw Dimitri on the floor, no one else here. We were both dying and would die now. I don't even know what happened. My vision went really fuzzy I couldn't even see Dimitri on the floor anymore. My head was breaking and it was like all the veins would pop out my head and my skull would open.

I never felt like this before and it is worse then death. I don't know what death is like but still this shit hurt. I wanted it all stopped and stopped now. I want to go deep down to the darkness that was calling to me and it felt nice to think about the darkness.

It will take away this pain. I wanted that darkness and it was hard for me to reach it to. Why can't I get something for once in my life, but no my cruel life doesn't allow me to have what I want? I wanted to dig a whole in this floor and burry my self in there.

I wanted to kiss Christian one last time and tell him how sorry I am and I love him. I want to get up and help Dimitri who probably is already dead because of the amount of blood he has lost. I just hope someone will come, at least save him.

The pain got worse and my screams were louder now. I wanted to pull my hair and rip them because of the pain. This was killing me and I wanted death to come, just to escape this pain. I looked for the darkness and I really tried hard.

I felt like someone just opened my skull and was ripping my brain and veins out of it and I screamed out of my lungs and that is when darkness finally came and I took the darkness happily.

**AN: So what do think about it? What do you think happened? Please Comment! Ideas are always great so if you have any give them to me. **

**So I know last time the poll was not up because of my other story poll so it's up for this story so go and vote. **

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) Ok so here guys go another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 3**

I was in darkness, there was nothing then the darkness and I enjoyed being here. It was calming and I never wanted to come out of it. There were voices calling me, and some part of me wanted to reach to those voices, and some I wanted to stay in this darkness and enjoy the calm and relaxing feeling that this darkness holds.

I wanted to drown in this darkness and not come out of it. It had a great hold of me and makes me feel like I belong, here in the darkness, to escape all the pain and stares of people. It's not everyday you get a chance to stay in pure relaxing darkness.

I don't know how long I have been here and the only thing I remember is that I was finished training and Dimitri and I got into a fight. Dimitri. Oh God! Is he ok? I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. I don't even know if someone came for Dimitri or not? I don't even know what happened?

I want to come out of this darkness now because I want to know if Dimitri is ok or not. He has done so much for me and all I have done is to disrespect him. I concentrated on the voices that were calling to me and tried to pull my self out of this darkness. I thought about all the happy times, time with Christian, time with Lissa, and time with Dimitri in the gym.

My head was hurting and there was so much pain. It felt like someone has run a bulldozer on me. I opened my eyes and closed them back again because of the brightness. I slowly open my eyes and I met with the most beautiful green eyes. What the? Did I just say green beautiful eyes?

And they belonged to Adrian. Adrian Belikov.

"Thank god you are up." He said. I looked around and there was no one else in the room except him. Why was he here? I was disappointed I thought maybe Christian would have been here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I don't even know him and yet he is here.

"Well, I was waiting for you to get up. You would probably want someone to be here when you wake up." He said.

"How is Dimitri?" I asked.

"Oh he is perfect, relaxing in his room." He said. What the hell? Didn't he get more hurt then me?

"What do you mean he is relaxing? The last thing I remember he was in a pool of blood." I asked him.

"You have been in a coma for a month." He said. What a month? I have been out for a month?

"What?" I asked. I herd him right but still I can't be out for a month, it didn't even felt like a month in the darkness.

"You were in a coma for a month. Dimitri was also in a coma and would have stayed in the coma longer, but Princess Vasilisa Dragmoir healed him and refused to heal you." He said and tears started to come out of my eyes. Lissa refused to heal me. She hates me that much now and probably I stayed in the coma longer because she was using her magic and I was pulling more darkness out of her.

"Oh pretty girl don't cry." He said to me, wiping my tears.

"What has happened in the past month?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. I went to my classes and came to sit with you and spend my evenings reading to you." He said. How nice of him.

"Who else have been here?" I asked. I was looking at him and he looked like he didn't want to answer.

"The doctor has been here." He said.

"I know the doctor has been here, who else?" I asked.

"The nurse." What the fuck?

"Adrian who else has been here excepts the infirmary's staff?" I asked him getting angry.

"No one." He said in a whisper, I heard it but wanted to make sure again so asked,

"What?"

"No one has been here except me Rose. No one." He said. I can't believe this. No one has been here except Adrian. Not Dimitri and not even Christian. Tears started to come out and I felt like shit.

I was better in the darkness. It was really soothing there. I came out for Dimitri from that darkness where I wanted to stay and he did not visit. He might have.

"Did Dimitri come by?" I asked hoping he might have Adrian might have not known.

"No he didn't." He said to me. Why do I exist in this word and what for? Tears were coming out more and wouldn't stop. No one wanted me or loved me and why do I even bother. Why did Adrian even bother coming here?

"Why did you come?" I asked.

"Because I was the one that found you guys and I saw that you were in a lot of pain. I made a promise to my brother that I will be your friend and friends don't leave their friends alone in the hospital." He said and I didn't know why, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck and cried.

He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. I wanted to get it of my system; I was strong and never cried but this hurt. It hurt; waking up from a coma after a moth and no one was here except someone who I don't know.

He calls me his friend without even knowing me. He is doing this because of his brother, Dimitri. Why is Adrian doing this when his brother didn't even visit me? He should have not been here anymore because his brother probably does not even like me anymore.

I don't know how long I sat there, cried and how long Adrian held me but he didn't say anything and let me just sit there. He smelled really good, like man, cinnamon, and almonds. I stopped crying and just sat there holding on to Adrian tightly not wanting to let go.

"You ready to go to your room now?" he asked me and I nodded because I didn't want to say anything. He gave me trousers and a t-shirt to change from the ugly hospital gown. I went to the bathroom and changed. I looked like shit, my hair was greasy and messy, I had dark circles under my eyes, and my face looked like it hasn't been washed.

I washed my face and it looked a little better. I just put my fingers through my hair to make it look a little better. I walked out and the doctor was there. The doctor checked if everything was ok. She told me I could leave, but no school or practice for a week. I asked her what happened and she said they didn't know what happened.

Adrian walked me to my room and the whole way there we were both quite. I didn't know what to talk about and I didn't wanted to talk about anything. He seemed to be a nice guy, I am not sure but he looked nice and caring.

We arrived at my dorm and he had the keys to my room when I asked him where he get it from he said that he needed to get my clothes and from my gym bag he found the key. He opened the room and we went in the room and surprisingly it was all clean.

"How is my room so cleaned?" I asked.

"Last Saturday I came in and it was a mess so I cleaned it up for you." He said. Wow! I am so surprised, I can never clean my room like this and it was shining. I smiled at him and said,

"Thanks, for everything." He shrugged and said,

"It's not a problem." I smile at him and he smiled back.

"Well I should better get going and you should get some rest." He said.

"Yeah, I defiantly can do with a shower right now." I said.

"Of course you do stink a lot." He said.

"Hey I am not smelly." I argued with him.

"You are." He said.

"No I am not." I said back.

"Yes you are." I opened my mouth to argue back but he places his finger on my lips.

"You are smelling because you haven't showered for a month. You need the rest and I am going to go. Here I added my number in you phone if you need anything just call me anytime and I could come ok." He said giving me my phone and taking off his finger from my mouth.

"Ok." I said and smiled. He kissed my cheek and said,

"Good night,"

"Good night." I said to him and he left.

I went to take a shower. I tuned on the hot water and let the water relax my muscles. I lost so much and gain a friend. I don't know if I should trust him, I don't want to trust him but something is telling me that he is nice but again he is Dimitri's brother and I trusted Dimitri.

I am not going to think about all this tonight, I just want to relax. I cleaned my self and shaved my body. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth's. I wore boy shorts and a tank top. I went and slid my self in the bed and brought the cover on me. When I hit the pillow, sleep came to me and I went into a nice and calming darkness.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? I kind of had tears in my eyes while writing this chapter. So tell me how is it? Good? Bad? Please Comment! **

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to thank ****Vampire-Academy 4ever****, ****Vampire eyes10****, irina for reviewing :) and everyone who added the alerts and favorite story. So here you all go another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 4 **

The week has passed by really quickly. Things have been really weird. I have stayed in my room and Adrian would come with food for me and hang out with me. He is a really nice guy and funny. He flirts with me like there is no tomorrow. I know more about him and Dimitri now.

I miss Dimitri and Christian. In a way I am glad that I haven't seen them because I just can't look at them. Adrian told me how come they are Queens's grandchildren. Nathan Ivashkov fell in love with their mother Olena Belikov but since it was so forbidden she became his, blood whore. Queen never allowed Nathan to marry Olena. See I am right she is a bitch.

Queen got Nathan to marry with a royal Moroi Danielle but they couldn't have kids together so when Dimitri was born it melted Queens heart and she brought Olena from Russia to live at court with them, so she could see her grandson everyday. Nathan stayed married to Danielle but had a relation with Olena and Danielle never objected. She loves Dimitri, Adrian, Viktoria, and Paul as if they were her kids.

Danielle and Olena live together in the same house and are best friends. I just can't believe it. I mean how can, Danielle still live with Nathan when she knows that he only loves Olena? Nathan also loves Danielle to but still how can a wife share her husband with someone else? They didn't get the Ivashkov name because they are Dhampirs but their father love them a lot and spoil them.

Adrian talked about his family like they were the perfect family. I kind of felt jealous of him because he has a father and two mothers who love him and his brothers and sister a lot. I have a mom who I haven't seen since I don't know how long. I don't even know who my father is. I just wished that I had parents who would be there for me but I never had parents.

Today is Sunday and I am sitting in the church. The services have been long over and I am just sitting here to get some peace. I have seen Christian with Lissa in there own world and again there was jealousy. I didn't see Dimitri but Adrian was here with Viktoria and Paul who were actually with Christian and Lissa.

Adrian told me that they hanged out with Christian and they grew up together and Christian is his best friend. Adrian knew about Christian an me and said that it hurt Christian a lot when I left right after we slept together without saying a word to him.

I told him what happened. I told him that it was Lissa who wanted to leave from here and since I was Lissa's best friend and a bond mate I had to do what she wanted and I still love Christian. He said that he can see I am not lying and trust me but there is no one except Dimitri and him who believe me. He said that since Lissa is a Royal Moroi and the last Dragmoir and she have her charms people believe her.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't when someone came and sat next to me.

"How are you?" I looked up and it was my Russian god Dimitri. I was so disgusted that he was actually asking me this. He didn't even visit me at the hospital. It was not my fault that he was smashed in to the wall. But I was happy that he believe me that I was not the one who wanted to run away and supported me.

"I am ok. How about you?" I asked looking straight ahead.

"I am good." He said. We sat there for I don't know how long in a silence. I was dying to ask him why he didn't visit me and if he was mad at me, or something. I did know but the words were already coming out my mouth.

"Why didn't you visit me?" I asked he didn't say anything.

"Are you mad at me? I don't even know what happened in the gym that day." I said. He looked up at me and he didn't have his guardian mask on and smiled at me. It was a sad smile and I don't know why he was feeling like this.

"Did you not remember anything about that day?" he asked me.

"Well we were fighting and all the sudden you were smashed in to the wall and I fainted." I said to him.

"Not before you healed me," he said. What was he talking about? I can't heal anyone. I am a Dhampir and a spit user can only heal.

"You are a shadow kissed just like I am now. When Princess Vasilisa healed you, you became a shadow kissed. You were brought from the shadow lands, which is the land of dead. When that happened you were given gifts, which makes you powerful then a strigoi. I visited you and was there beside you for the whole month.

"I knew when you were waking up so I left the room telling Adrian to lie to you and look after you. I needed to do some research. Princess Vasilisa didn't heal me. It was you. I died that day in the gym but you brought me back. I don't know why you don't remember but when I opened my eyes you were sitting next to me, your hand on my heart and then you fainted.

"I brought you to the hospital but no one knew what happened to you. I got sucked up in your head and all there was darkness and nothing else. You were not even thinking, your head was just blank. When I came back in my own body I fainted and I don't know why.

"For the last week I have been doing some research on what happened and I found out about being shadow kissed and all the gifts of being a shadow kissed. You can't tell anyone about all this because you would be in danger. Strigoi would come after you and me. We both actually have all the five elements.

"Adrian said that Viktor Davashkov has been actually keeping tabs on you so you are in danger. I don't know what will happen but both of us aren't safe, not even in the wards." He finished. Ok someone has gone a little crazy.

"No I have not gone crazy." He said. What the hell? How did he do that?

"Because I am bonded to you, like you are to Princess Vasilisa." He said. I looked up at him and just stared. I think I am just going crazy or something.

"No you are not going crazy." He said and this was getting really weird.

"Ok I am really confused." I said to him. He chuckled and handed me a book. I looked at it and it said St. Vladmir and Anna. Why was he giving me this book?

"Because Anna was a shadow kissed and it tells about how many gifts she had and tells about her life. You should read it, it will clear things out for you." He said and I nodded. We just sat there again without talking.

"How were you smashed in the wall?" I asked him.

"Because you were angry and you used your magic." He said. What?

"What kind of magic?" I asked.

"I don't know. You have to find out. Adrian and I have researched but couldn't find anything." He said.

"Why did you make Adrian lie?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to hate me. All these feelings that you have for me need to stop right now. You can't have those." He said. Shit he knows all about it. Oh how I hate this entire bond shit.

"I can feel what I want to feel, you can't tell me to stop because I am not your slave or you don't own me." I said.

"It's wrong. I am seven years older then you are and I am your mentor." He said.

"Age doesn't matter." I said.

"Your seventeen."

"So what?"

"You are underage."

"Just because I am underage that means I cant has feelings? I can't love someone? I am a person to, you know. I get hurt just like everyone. I am not a stone that it doesn't hurt me."

"I am you teacher."

"I don't care. I would be eighteen in couple of months."

"What about Lord Ozera?"

"What about him?"

"You love him."

"I do, but he doesn't love me anymore and I am just a lowly Dhampir."

"I want kids." He said and I just couldn't say anything else. I had nothing to say to him. He wanted kids, which I can't give him. We are both Dhampirs. Maybe I could never get my happily after. Christian doesn't love me and Dimitri would never love me.

Why do I always give my heart and find million pieces of my heart after I gave it someone. I am just stupid.

"You are not stupid. You are a human, well half human. You have a heart and you can't just stop your self, it doesn't make you stupid." He said.

"If I was able to give you kids you would have been ok with me?" I asked him.

"No. It's not that. If you love someone you can scarifies anything for them. We can't have a relation it's really forbidden. I am your teacher and you are my student. I am seven years older then you and I have other reasons." He said.

"Other reasons are that I have a reputation of a blood whore?" I asked.

"No. You know my mama was a blood whore." He said.

"So what are the other reasons?" I asked.

"I can't tell you those." He said.

"Why not?" I asked and to my surprise we were both so calm.

"Because I just I can't. I don't want to."

"It's not fair."

"Life is not fair."

"Is it because that I had a relationship with Christian?" I asked because the curiosity was getting to me. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, and I am not telling you. You got enough information out of me already." He said.

"Can we be friends?" I asked.

"I thought we already were."

"I thought you were my mentor."

"Well I am but didn't that changed a long time ago? You told me all you secrets and you only tell secrets to your friends." He said and I smiled. I can never understand him. He laughed at my thought.

"Well you will one day, just need to know me better." He said.

"So you have powers to?" I asked.

"Well yes. I was able to put Adrian's shirt on fire." He said.

"Oh my god! Did you burn him?" I asked.

"Well I did and then I felt bad and I put my hand on his burned chest and it healed him." he said.

"Wow that is cool having magic." I said.

"It is but again it's not a good thing because we are not safe anywhere." He said.

We talked more and then left from the church. He walked me to my dorm and told me that he would see me tomorrow and we would practice with our magic and I got excited about it. He kissed my cheek and left and when his lips made contact with my cheek I got goose bums.

I went to my room and sat on the bed smiling like a stupid teenager girl. Dimitri didn't hate me and I was happy for that. Adrian became my friend and now Dimitri and both of them make me happy. The only thing I hate is that the bond with Dimitri and I have now. He can hear my thoughts and I don't know how this bond will work.

I just hope it's not like the bond that I have with Lissa because that would not be cool. I am just confused and don't know what really is going on. Dimitri said we are not safe because we shadow kissed, what does he mean by that?

I looked at the book that was in my hand and decided to read. It doesn't hurt to read sometimes. It will just give me the information that I am looking for. I open the book and started to read and spend the rest of the evening reading the book.

**AN: So what do you think about? Should I continue writing the story because I think no one is reading because are hardly any reviews. So tell me if you guys want me to continue or not. **

**I am sorry for any mistakes; I am not good at grammar etc. **

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you everyone I really appreciated the review and your encouragement. As long as everyone is reading I am good but reviews always encourage me to write more. Ok so here you all go with another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 5 **

I woke up fresh and I woke up on time. I got up and went to the washroom and took a hot shower to relax my muscles. I got out of the shower and wrapped my self in a towel. I don't even know why I took a shower because after the training with Dimitri I am going to shower again.

Just thinking about Dimitri, it made my stomach do flips and I thought there were butterflies flying in stomach. He is just – I don't know really but it's just whenever I am with him or think about him, it's a whole different world where I want to believe in all the fantasies and how princesses have their prince charming.

Oh god! What is he doing to me? I don't believe in princess or prince charming but he could be my prince charming. Stop it Rose! Can't thing about him like that. He does not love you or even like you in that way to be together – but he can be my prince charming and I would gladly be like a princess for him. He is just to hot and sexy. He is my Russian god and I mean by my, he is only my Russian god.

"Rose, stop it." I yell at my self and pull my hair. I don't know what am I going to do? I just thought about him and I am so frustrated. What would happen when I see him? I just put all this aside because I would be late if I just stand here and have all these fantasies about Dimitri.

I change in to my black yoga pants and a black sports bra and pull over and dark blue hoodie. I put my hair in a messy bun and grab my bag to go to the gym. I made m way to the gym and opened the door and saw both hot Belikov's were here and by that I mean my Russian god Dimitri and the beautiful green eyes Adrian. They both looked up and Adrian said,

"Good morning sexy lady." See he is such a flirt and all the sudden his shirt was on fire. He screamed and I saw Dimitri having a hard stare on Adrian.

"Stop, stop it Dimitri. I am sorry." Adrian yelled and all the sudden there were splashes of water and the fire was put out. There was a big burnet hole in his shirt and his chest had burned marks. Dimitri placed his hand on his chest and there marks diapered.

"I so hate both of you right now." he said. Why did he hate me? Seeing the confusion on my face he said,

"Well first you kill him, then you bring him back and then he gets powers."

"So it was better that I didn't heal him?" I asked him.

"No I am glad you brought him back but he keeps putting me on fire, he has no control." He said really frustrated. I looked at Dimitri and asked,

"Why did you put him on fire?" I asked.

"Umm…. I… uhh…. time for training." He stutters and was really nervous but didn't give me my answer and I am going to take it from him.

"Yeah time for training. But before you tell me why did you put him on fire?" I asked him being really serious.

"That is none of you business." He said.

"Hell it is. You put him on fire, he could have died or there could have been some major injuries." I said.

"I healed him, so shut up and both of you go run twenty six laps." He said.

"What the fuck? Twenty-six laps? What do you think of your self? You do not own me or him we would not be doing twenty six laps." I said.

"I am your mentor and since Adrian has been skipping his classes he would be training with you from now on and you would do as I ask you to. Now don't make more laps for your self, go and give me twenty six laps." He said.

"I am not moving from here until you tell me why you putt him on fire." I said.

"Twenty seven laps." He replied.

"Tell me." I said.

"Twenty eight."

"Why did you put him on fire?"

"Twenty nine."

"You have to tell – Adrian placed his hand on my mouth and dragged me out on the track.

"What the hell? Why did you drag me out here?" I asked him really annoyed.

"If I didn't stopped you, he would just keep adding laps for us, and I think twenty nine laps are way to much for both of us." He said and it did made sense.

"But why did he putt you on fire?" I asked.

"Um… he has his reasons." He said.

"And what would they be?" I asked him, taping my feet and hands folded to my chest.

"Well because he is in love with – Dimitri interrupted him and said,

"I want thirty laps now from both of you. I did not send you guys out here to chat and talk about me so get working on your laps before I make the forty laps." And as he said this Adrian took his burnet shirt of and started doing laps.

Man what's up with all these Russian's and with their hot bodies. To say Adrian have a hot body, six packs, and all built up. But nothing compare to Dimitri. Oh Adrian said he was in love with someone and Dimitri interrupted him who is he in love with?

I started doing my laps and catch up with Adrian.

"Adrian you were saying that Dimitri is in love with someone. Who is he in love with?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Yeah. You know he is in love with this girl and don't want to tell her. He would do anything for her and he knows she likes him to but he is being him self and don't want to tell her." he said. I wonder who she is? Is she better looking then me?

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She is the one he has dreamed about since like he was five. He thought she was just his imagination but she is real and he is afraid to tell her because he thinks he would lose her," he said. Wow this is getting interested.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is none of your concern and I sent both of you to do laps not to talk while you are doing laps. You guys were not even aware of your surroundings. You guys didn't even know that I was just behind you guys because both of you were so lost in your conversation." Dimitri said and both Adrian and I looked scared because Dimitri looked angry and was glaring at Adrian.

"Now what if I was a strigoi you would have been dead by now," he said.

"But there are no strigoi here because there are wards." I said.

"Do you always have to argue?" he asked and I said,

"Yes." He glared at me and the next thing he said wiped smiles from our faces.

"Both of you have detention for two weeks and extra training. You guys have one hour training and for next week you would have two hours training. And for your detention I want you both scrubbing all the classes at the academy and the church and I would be supervising both of you." And then left. Oh I hate him so much and Dimitri if you can fucking hear me I fucking hate you piece of shit.

"See now you got us both in a lot of trouble." Adrian said.

"Like I give a shit. I don't have anything else to do with me life anyways." I said.

"Oh I am looking forward on spending the next two weeks with you, it will give me some more time to piss Dimitri off." He said and started to do his laps.

I still stood there confused on why would Dimitri be pissed? I mean he would love his time watching us suffer. I am also looking forward to our detention because I am sure I would be getting a lot of information out of Adrian. I started doing my laps and thinking about whom this girl is Dimitri in love with. I totally have to stop my feeling for him.

But I just can't even when I was under the impression that he totally hates me and didn't visit me I still loved him and couldn't come to not like him. It was so hard hearing that he was in love with someone else. I now get what his reasons are not to be with me.

Why is it that whoever I fell in love with fells in for someone else?

**AN: So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Please Comment! **

**Ideas are always great so give me some ideas. **

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) it makes me really happy when I get one and makes me want to write more. I am sorry for any mistakes. So here you all go another Chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 6**

After Adrian and I were done doing thirty laps, we were both panting and were tired. We both went to our rooms to get shower. I took a hot shower to relax all my muscles. I was in the mood of looking sexy today. I wore black leggings with a chiffon blouse, which is white and have a big black flower on my left breast. It also came with a belt that wrapped around my waist.

I did my make up as black smoky eyes and applied a nude blush and a nude lip-gloss. I lose curled my hair and left them open. I wore some black long earrings and a ring. I putt on my charm bracelet that I always wear. I put on my knee length black flat boots. I look at my self and smile because today Rose Hathaway has fully returned and make every guy drool like before.

I gab my black bag and put my books and stuff I need. I opened the door to Adrian who was about to knock. His mouth fell open and he stared at me wide eyes.

"Girl are you trying to me a heart attack?" he asked.

"Yes, no, maybe." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"I know you are trying to and you do accomplishment in your mission. Now lets get going." He said.

I lock my door and walk with him.

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Does Paul and Viktoria know about Dimitri's girl?" I asked because if they know I can maybe ask them about her.

"No they don't." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I am the only one who knows about her because Dimitri and I are really close and share all our secrets with each other. He is my first best friend and I am his." He said.

"So who is she?" I asked.

"Why are you so interested?" he asked.

"Well I just want to know who took the heart of the famous badass Dimitri, who is a total jerk." I said.

"What would I get by telling you who she is?" he asked.

"You get to go out with me." I said. We were in the cafeteria by now and were taking our food.

"Ah isn't that my pleasure." He said.

"Ok so now tell me who she is?" I asked. I was getting really annoyed with him.

"What made you think that I would tell you about her if you went out with me?" he asked. He is so clever!

"Well since you are always flirting, I thought that maybe you would want to go out with me." I said. Walking towards the corner where I always sit.

"Where are you going missy? We will be sitting at our table over there." Adrian said and I looked up and there was Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Paul and Viktoria sitting at that table and they were all staring at our direction.

"I am not sitting there." I said.

"Come on Rose. You have to face them and show them that all that have happened does not effect you." He said and I glared at him and glared back and I gave in.

"Ok fine. But you haven't told me about Dimitri's girl." I said.

"You have to do something for me first." He said by this time we were at the table.

"I said I would do whatever you want me to do." I said. He took a seat next to Viktoria and I took a seat across from him, next to Paul.

"Ok so you are willing to do anything to know about her?" he asked. I thought about it. Was it worth it? Yes it was. I wanted to know who she is.

"Yes." I said. Everyone was staring at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Victoria asked.

"Oh it's a secret between Rose and me so no can't tell you." Adrian said and looked back at me and said,

"Ok so I want you to go up to him and you know who and kiss him and not just a peck I want you to give him a full kiss with tongs involved and I would be watching to know if you kissed him or not and I would find out no mater what if I watch or not." He said and my mouth fell open. He was not asking me to kiss Dimitri.

"You are not serious. Are you?" I asked.

"I am hundred percent serious." He said.

"But I can't kiss him." I said.

"Why not? Don't tell me you don't like him because I know you do. Why would you be so desperate to know about the girl that he is in love with?" he asked. Oh god! He knows. Shit!

"Well I told you I wanted to know who won his heart. And I won't just kiss him to know about the girl who took his heart." I said.

"Then you don't get to know about her. You kiss him and I will tell you. There is no other way you are going to get this out of me and I am sure he would not be telling you." He said.

"Who are you guys talking about and why would Rose go kiss this guys just to know who he is in love with?" Paul asked.

"We are talking about this guy who Rose is madly in love with. But he loves someone else and I know who she is and I would only tell Rose who she is if Rose go up to the guy and kiss him." Adrian said.

"I am not in love with him."

"Sure you are. You have drove me crazy since morning and got me in detention just because you wanted to know who this girls is." He said.

"I don't love him." I said.

"Oh really? So what about all the feelings that you feel for him? I told you he does not keep any secrets from me." He said.

"I don't love him so now tell me who she is." I said.

"I am not telling you until you kiss him." he said.

"I am not kissing him." I said.

"Rose what's the problem? We all know what kind of whore of you are. You can go and kiss him just to know something that you are dying to know." Mason said it and I was seeing red and got really angry.

"Rose calm down." Adrian said. I was thinking to burn the shit of Mason and beat him to death.

"Rose calm down. It would not be good if you got mad here. You do remember the incident at the gym." Adrian said which got me to break my gaze from Mason.

"You know what Ashford? Just because you don't get to be in my pants, gives you a right to call me whore. How would you know I am a whore? Because last time I remembered puking my guts out when you forcefully kissed me." I said. Which cause Adrian to laugh.

"Girl I really think that you are trying to give me a heart attack." Adrian said.

"Shut up Belikov! I deal enough with your crazy brother and I don't want to deal with your craziness." I said.

"Dimitri is not crazy." Viktoria said who was glaring at me.

"No he is not crazy he is so fucked up in his head that you can't even call him crazy." I said and I just thought that Viktoria would rip my head out.

"You know everyone is right about you. You are a fucked up bitch and a blood whore. You are such a selfish bitch who does not give any shit to anything or anyone. It was my brother, who saved you from being a hobo and wonder on the roads and probably has been a snack to a strigoi because we all know how useless you are.

"I mean come on your own mother don't want you and you don't even know when was the last time you saw her. Lissa brought you back and that was such a waste. I think she should have brought her parents or brother, then you. Christian made a mistake by falling in love with you and sleeping with you and I am sure you allowed him to take blood from you while having sex because that's who you are. You are pathetic and think you own the world.

"You are sitting on this table just because of my brother who you call is fucked up in his head and he was the one to bring you to the hospital that day in the gym. You are so useless – she couldn't say anymore because air was cut for her and it was hard for her to breath. All I was seeing was red and I wanted her to suffer for saying all that because she doesn't know me.

She doesn't know who I am. She can't judge me. I didn't know but tears were rolling down to my cheek and I wanted this bitch to suffer. I started to make her feel as she was on fire and every inch of her body was burning. I don't know how I did that but I just did.

She was screaming in pain and I loved it. I wanted to kill her.

"Rose let's go." Adrian said and I was not having any of that, all sudden there was a lot of water. There was a big ball of water on Victoria's head and it was all splashed on her. The ball kept throwing water down to her like a waterfall, never ending.

I felt strong arms around me and I was not having any of that so I pushed who ever it was really hard with my right hand. I heard something cracking and it was a wall. I was so lost in Viktoria and didn't bother to see who it was.

"Rose, stop all this. Calm down." Adrian said. So it was not him who I pushed in to the wall.

"No Adrian I am not going to stop. This bitch here would have to pay. She has to die." I said.

"Rose, no stop it. She is my sister." He said. I kept my gaze on Victoria.

"It does not give her right to call me shit if she don't know me. She does not get away from this just because she is yours or Dimitri's sister." I said with clenched teeth's. I don't know what I was doing but all the sudden Viktoria was lift in the air she was eight feet up in the air.

"Rose put her down. Please and don't throw her, just lay her back down on the floor." Adrian said and I was smiling. I didn't want to do this but I can't stop. She hurt me a lot by saying all that. For fuck sake she don't even know me.

"Rosie put her down." It was Christian who said that and it was the first time I heard him say something to me or say the nickname he gave.

"Go fuck your self Lord Ozera." I said.

"Rose, just stop it. Don't kill her please. You wouldn't be able to bring her back." Adrian said and I could here panic and terror in his voice.

"No one move near her." Adrian yelled and I guess there were guardians here. I loved all the screams that left Victoria's mouth but I want stop but I just couldn't. I wanted to kill her and I didn't wanted to kill her.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and someone started to say stuff in my ear.

"Roza, think about happy times. Think about your time with Lissa. Think about your time with Christian. Think about the night you both made love. Think about how much you love him. Think about the time you spent with Adrian and me. Think about happy time and leave Viktoria. Lay her back, safe down on the floor. Think what it would do to Adrian and me if you killed our sister?

"Adrian and I love Viktoria a lot and we wouldn't want you to kill her. I know what she said to you was not acceptable but please forgive, her. I ask you to forgive her. Forgive, her for me. Please it would kill me to know that you took Victoria's life." He said I started to think about all the happy time, which took some anger out of me.

"I love you." Dimitri whispered in my ear and that's all it took me to calm down and let go of Viktoria safely. I was just to shocked. I don't know what got over me and I felt like a monster. I wanted to take away an innocent life.

I broke down in Dimitri's arms and cried. I buried my face in his chest and fisted my hands in his shirt. I held him close to me for dear life. I don't know but whatever I did just made me feel like a really bad person.

"Shh it's all ok Rose. Don't cry." Dimitri kept saying all soothing words to soothe me.

"I…. am… so… sorry." I said between sobs.

"It's ok, it's all ok." Dimitri said to me.

"I… don't… know… what… came…over…me." I said still with sobs and tears kept coming out of my eyes.

"It's ok Rose, Viktoria, should have not said all that stuff to you." Adrian said and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I am a horrible person." I said.

"No you are not." Dimitri said.

"Yes I am. First I killed you and know I tried to kill Viktoria." I yelled and got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I was running fast. The speed I was running at was a strigoi. I don't know where I was running but I know I was going towards the woods.

I don't know how long I ran but I stopped running and sat on the floor. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I felt so bad. I felt like a monster. I am spouse to kill the evil, not the good but I just don't know what happened. I don't know something just snapped in me and all I wanted was to kill Viktoria.

In the shadow kissed book it said that it was not good to get angry because you do things that you regret. Anna didn't know about her gifts and once she got really angry with Vladimir and the next thing she knew she was making him suffer. It was hard for her to let him go but at the end she managed to.

She started having different gifts and was more powerful then strigois. Her speed was three times more then a strigoi just like I have. Her life got in danger when people found out about her gifts, now people know about mine. Dimitri was right; both of us are not safe, anywhere. I am not safe anymore. I don't know what will happen? I just want all this to end. I am not someone like this. I do not break down but all these emotions and the pain I am feeling. I am strong and I am a pure bitch. But all this is making me break down.

I hate all this. I hate what I have become. Maybe Viktoria was right that Lissa should have saved someone from her family rather then me. I didn't ask for any of this. I want to love and be loved. But everyone just look at me as a blood whore. I would do anything rather then become a blood whore.

I know I gave blood to Lissa for two years but that's what friends do. They are there for each other when ever they need them and I was there for her but she was never, only once bringing me back to life, which is worse. I want to have parents who would love me and tell me everything would be ok. But god is so cruel with me that he even didn't give me parents. They are somewhere in this world and does not care about me.

No one cares. I am just a toy for everyone. They play with me and when they are done they break me into million pieces. I started to come out and be open once again. But it did not go good. I almost just killed someone again today.

Maybe everyone is right. I should not be here. I don't belong with anyone here. I am not needed. I just don't even get why my parents even brought me in to this world when they didn't want me? I don't even know why I try anymore. There is not one person who wants me at the academy and now Dimitri and Adrian hates me to for almost killing their sister.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know that I had company. I looked up and there were three unfamiliar faces.

**AN: I don't know I always have something else in my mind and whenever I am writing it comes out totally different. I was going to have all this happy but I don't know when ever I start writing it always come out to be depressed and that's what I just did with my other story to.**

**So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, for alerts and adding the story to favorite. Sorry for any mistakes. So here you all go another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 7 **

I looked up to those three faces, which I don't recognize. But deep down I think I know them. Somehow, somewhere, I have met them. I don't know but I felt safe here with them.

They are all - beautiful and were dressed in really nice white robes. There were two men's and one woman. I could not even describe the beauty.

"Rose you can't give up. God always have a motive for everyone. That's why they come to earth and god takes them away when he wants to. You died that day but you were not spouse to die. That's why Lissa brought you back to life." The woman said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. The man who looked older then the other man and woman said,

"We are your protectors. We are from the land of shadows, mean from the land of dead. When you died that day you met us. We don't know if you remember us but you have met us before.

"We look after you and make sure no harm is done to you. I think there is a lot to tell, so let me start with the begging," he said and I nodded.

"Ok years ago god decided that there should be someone on earth to protect the life of innocent, from evil. Not only strigoi, but other evil people. He decided that he would send a special someone to earth, who would bring peace.

"It was Anna who he chose. As you know that she was also a shadow kissed and that's how she got most of the powers. But he didn't give her any protectors and evil was too much for one person to handle.

"When Anna died he thought to send someone really strong with protectors who protect her. He chose you. We are all bounded to you. Not only us. But there are more protectors of yours. They will help you in your journey. Follow them and let your heart open because one of them holds your heart.

"There are ten protectors. Three of us here, who are from shadow lands and there is another one from shadow lands. You have found three protectors. It's Dimitri, Adrian, and Christian.

"There are three left, who we are not aware of. They would come to you by time. They will find you." he finished.

It was too much for me to take. Wow I didn't know Dimitri, Adrian, and Christian are my protectors.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I am Alejo, this is Alexine, and this is Aristo." Alejo is the one who explained everything. A boy appeared next to Alexine who looked like two years old and was holding Alexine's dress in his tiny fist.

He had pierced blue eyes and pitch-black hair. He was smiling at me and I smiled back at him. He was beautiful and was wearing white trousers and white button down shirt. Again the beauty I could not just describe. He looked a lot like Christian.

"He is Artemas your other protector." Alejo said. The boy came up to me and smiled, his beautiful smile. He brought his tiny hand and wiped my tears of.

"Don't cry momma, I am always going to be with you." he said and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I looked up at all three of them and they nodded. This can't be true. My baby. My baby is here with me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me.

"Rose, Artemas was not spouse to die. But he is your protector and what god thought was right, he did it. You were to young to have a baby and be a mother and the responsibility was too much so god gave your son to us.

"He lives with us in the shadow lands and is always there at night with you. He loves you and Christian a lot but you were to young. Again whatever god does is for good." Alexine said. More tears were coming out and they were happy tears, because I was holding my little baby, who died before opening eyes in this world.

I got pregnant with Christian's baby when I was fifteen. I was too young. But I love the little baby in me. I went through the nine months and went in labor. But the baby was born dead.

It broke me. But I was strong for Lissa. She is the only one who knows I was pregnant with Christian's baby.

"Momma I lobe you and dada." Artemas said. I pulled him away and kissed him allover on the face.

"Momma love you to and dada loves you to." I said to him.

"But dada don't know about me." He said. I looked at him in the eyes and there was only sadness. A tear escaped his eye and I wiped it.

"Momma will tell dada about you and even if he doesn't know about you he still loves you." and kissed him on the forehead.

"Rose you don't have much time. You have to get out of here with your protectors and just follow your heart and it will bring you to safety.

"You can call us whenever and we will come. Artemas always stays with you at night. He does need his momma and since he your protector, he can come and go back to shadow lands without a problem.

"We all are basically dead and not dead. We can be here with you as long as you need us or as long as we want. But we do have to return to shadow lands to report. So when ever you need us, you call us and we would be here." Aristo said.

"Can Artemas stay with me?" I asked, not wanting to let go of him.

"Yes, he can stay with you. But he does have to come back to shadow lands everyday to report. He can come to us when you are in classes. I am sure your protector's would love to meet him, especially the father.

"We know things aren't good between both of you. But you need him in your life. Try to make peace with each other and be friends. Bring him to training with you and get out of here as soon as you all can.

"You need to bring your protectors with you. You and your protectors would be able to see Artemas or us, no one else. So you don't have to worry about hiding this little by here." Alejo said and I nodded and smile.

"Now Artemas I know you are going to be living with your momma and dada. But behave son or Alexine would be really mad with you." Alexine said and Artemas smiled up at her and said,

"I woulb be a goob boy and thkwe for leting me wiwe momma and dada." he is so adorable and cute. He hugged me back and snuggled with me.

"Ok Rose, Artemas, take care of your selves and call us if you need any help." Alejo said and I nodded. They all disappeared leaving me with Artemas. I was thinking nothing is good anymore. But holding my son and knowing he is here with me is the happiest moment of my life.

"Rose?" I looked up at Dimitri was standing there looking at me with concern in his eyes. Artemas looked up at him and ran from my arms to him

"Diwiti, you rememwer me?" Artemas yelled as Dimitri picked him up in his arms and kissed his forehead and said,

"Of course I remember you buddy." Dimitri said with a big smile on his face.

"Yay!" Artemas screamed and it made me happy that he was so happy.

"What are you doing here buddy?" Dimitri asked him.

"I am going to libe with momma, dada and you." Artemas said. Dimitri looked up me and said,

"Well I see you met your momma."

"Yes and she is weally nice." Artemas said. Dimitri smiled at him and came and sat next to me and handed Artemas to me. I was so confused on what was happening? Did Dimitri and Artemas met before?

"Yes we did." Dimitri said.

"How?" I asked.

"When I died I went to shadow lands and that's where I met Alejo, Alexine, Aristo and Artemas and when you were in the coma, Artemas visited you every night and laid on the bed with you and I was in your head when they were all here but not for the last part. So is Artemas staying or what?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, but he has to go back everyday to report." I said.

"Are you going to tell Christian about him?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know. Artemas want his father and I don't know if Christian would even listen to me and if he does, he will get more angry with me then he is now." I said.

"Rose he won't get mad for one he is Artemas father, he would be happy and second he would know why you didn't tell him. Artemas is not alive he is in between life and death.

"You didn't even know about him till today. Lastly but not least he still loves you and he is your protector. So I will tell Adrian to bring him in gym today and you tell him there. Adrian and Christian would love to see Artemas. Would he be still here at that time?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes he would. He only needs to leave for a couple of hours just to report and then he can come back." I said. Dimitri made a lot of sense right now and I remembered he said he loved me in the cafeteria.

"Dimitri what you said in cafeteria was it true?" I asked. Dimitri signed and said,

"No Rose, I said that just to calm you down." I looked at him in the eyes to see if he was lying. But there was a blank expression and cold one. He has his guardian mask on.

"Ok. Thank you for calming me down, because if I killed your sister I would not have forgiven my self." I said to him.

"It's ok Rose. She should not have said any of the things that she said. She doesn't know you and she can't just judge you by whatever people tell her. That will just teach her a lesson. She is in shock but she would be ok." Dimitri said.

"I am really sorry." I said.

"I know you are and it's ok." He said and I smiled at him. I looked down at Artemas who was looking at us with big wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Momma bhen am I going to see dada?" he asked. I smiled at him and said,

"Soon, tonight ok." I said to him, which brought a big smile on his face.

"Let's go inside Rose. You do have to go to the headmistress office." Dimitri said and I nodded.

We all got up and Artemas took a hold of my finger in his right hand and took Dimitri's finger in his other hand. We all walked to the academy.

**AN: SO what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) Here you all go another chapter for you call. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 8**

From getting out of Kirova's office I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed. Dimitri tried to reason it out with her that I did not do anything but she didn't believe and just wanted to expel me. Sometimes I think she just hates me so much that can't stand me here in the academy.

Artemas just sat there really quite. But I could see he was getting really mad at Kirova. He is just so adorable and he is defiantly a mini Christian and me combined together, which is not a good combination.

Dimitri made my morning punishment as my punishment for almost killing a student. Kirova didn't know about the detention so Dimitri was able to just leave me with my detention for a month. But I know by that time we will not be here. As Alejo said we have got out of here soon. I just need to talk to Christian and we all leave from here.

"Rose take the rest of the day of and hang out with Artemas in your room. I am going to let all your teachers know that you are not feeling good. But be there for training because all of us need to talk." Dimitri said.

"Ok Dimitri, and thank you for everything." I said to him.

"It's all ok Rose." He said and kissed Artemas on his forehead and handed him to me.

"Bwe Diwiti, I'll swe you later." Artemas said, waiving his tiny hand at him.

"Bye buddy, see you later." Dimitri said and walked off.

"Momma, awe we gowing to swe dada?" Artemas asked. I didn't even know what to say to him. I mean I get he is all from the shadow land and is advanced in stuff. But he is still a baby.

"We will. But no right now he is in his class." I said to him while walking towards my dorm.

"Cawn't we go there?" he asked. I smile at him and say,

"No we can't we will see him later. When we go see Dimitri." I said to him.

"Bwt I want to swe him now." he said. I know! I want to see him to baby.

"How about we hang out in my room and then later we can go and see him." I said, trying to get him to agree with me. His face fell a little and he pout but said,

"Ok. Bwt I am gowing to pway with him, a lot." And I smiled. His is just so cute and the way he talks. I don't know how it happened. But in minute things do change. I am so happy right now and I can't even tell how happy I am.

I just hope everything goes well with Christian and he plays with Artemas. I unlock my room and put Artemas down so he can just go in and do whatever he wants. I don't know if I can take pictures and he would show in them because I want to take a lot of his pictures.

"Momma, is twis yowr room?" Artemas ask.

"Yes, it's my room. You like it?" I asked.

"I lwv it." he said and got on the bed and started jumping up and down. I smiled and went to my closet to get cleaned clothes because the clothes I was wearing were dirty now. I was going to the training later so I decided on, black yoga pants, and a white tank top.

"Artemas I am going to change ok, so stay here." I said to him who was still jumping up and down.

"Ok." He said. I went to the bathroom and changed. I looked really horrible because the mascara was all over from crying. I washed my face and went out. Adrian was standing there shocked and Artemas was standing on the bed smiling at him.

"Adrian what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I – I …. Ugh! Who is he? He asked pointing to Artemas.

"I am Artemas, Adri." Artemas said.

"It's Adrian, not Adri." Adrian said to him.

"Nwo, it's Adri." Artemas said back.

"Ok whatever, Rose what is he doing here? He looks like a two year old." Adrian said.

"He is my son." I said. To say Adrian was more shocked then before. His mouth hung open and he kept staring at Artemas.

"No way. No fucking way." Adrian said.

"Adrian watch you language." I said to him.

"How is this even possible? I mean – shit he just looks like Christian." Adrian said.

"Yes, because Christian, is his father, Adrian." I said.

"H-h-how is t-this p-possible?" he stuttered. Now I have to explain him how babies, I am pretty sure he knows how they come.

"Look Adrian, it's confusing. He is Christian and my son. When Lissa and I were on the run, I got pregnant. Seeing that I only slept with Chrisitan ever and we were stupid for not using protection, I got pregnant. I loved the baby in me so I kept it.

"When I went in to labor, the baby was born dead. – He cut me of and said,

"But then how come he is here?" He asked.

"If you'd let me explain I would have told you how he is here. Ok so don't interrupt me and listen." I said and he nodded.

So I explained him everything and how he is one of my protectors and how come Artemas is here. Adrian was just getting more shocked. He was sitting on my bed with me and I had Artemas in my lap who was just staring at him.

"Are you ok Adrian?" I asked him.

"Yeah I guess. But don't you think it's just too much?" he asked.

"Of course it is. But I am happy because Artemas is here." I said.

"So are you going to tell Christian about this?" He asked.

"Well yeah. Dimitri said it's better to tell him today and Artemas wants to know his father to." I said.

"Christian is going to be mad." He said.

"I know." I whispered.

"Look I don't know what's going to happen and I am not Dimitri. But do you realize you are in deep shit?" He asked.

"Of course I do, and can you please stop with cursing." I said.

"Hey Adri, you want to pway with me?" Artemas asked.

"Yeah I guess." Adrian said.

"Don't you have class?" I asked him, he smiled at me and said,

"Come on if I am going to have detention for a month, I am going to skip." He said and I shook my head. Artemas, Adrian, and I played together and we all ended up having a pillow fight and by the end all of us were covered in feathers and my room looked like a mess.

Adrian left to go talk to Chrisitan and to bring him to gym with him. I cleaned my room as much as I could and then Artemas and I made our way to the gym. Dimitri, was just sitting on one of the benches, hand in his hands.

"DIWITI" Artemas yelled and ran to Dimitri who picked him up in his arms and tickled him. Adrian came to gym, alone.

"Adrian, where is Chrisitan?" I asked him. And by now Artemas was standing next to me.

"He didn't come." Adrian said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he said he was busy." Adrian said.

"Dada, where is dada?" Artemas asked and I didn't know what to tell him now. I kneed down to his height and said,

"Dada is busy, he can't come." I said to him. Tears formed in his eyes and it broke my heart.

"Dada down't lwv me." he said.

"No he really loves you." I said.

"No." and he ran to Dimitri, who picked him up and cried. I felt really bad I didn't know what to do. I was suddenly pulled in Lissa's head. Chrisitan was kissing me and things were getting out of hand. I pulled my self in my head and I know where they are. I am going to drag his ass down here and make Artemas happy.

"Adrian, I'll be back." I said and left to go to the attic in the church. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. Both of them pulled away and were shocked. Lissa was only in her bra and underwear and Christian had his pants on.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lissa asked trying to put her shirt on.

"If you can leave your fucking whore alone for a while and come talk with me, that would be really great." I said looking at Chrisitan.

"How dare you fucking call me a whore?" Lissa yelled.

"Oh I can call you whatever the fuck I want." I said.

"Now Chris, you can come back to this whore of yours when I am done talking with you." I said.

"Ok. Talk I am listening." Christian said.

"No, I want to talk to you alone." I said.

"The hell you would talk to him alone. He is my boyfriend and he is not going anywhere." Lissa said.

"Is anyone asking your permission here? No. So just shut your mouth up and go fuck you self." I said to her.

"How dare you? Don't you know who I am? I am a Royal Moroi – I cut her of and said,

"I clearly know who you are. You are a pathetic little bitch, who think she owns the world. Don't give me the crap of a Royal Moroi because I don't give a shit. You are a fucking liar and use people for your own selfish reasons. Now if you don't want, what happened to Viktoria, happening to you, just shut the fuck up." I said and her eyes went wide.

"And don't worry I am not going to fuck him because he has been touch by you and I ratter die then touching something you have touched." I said to her.

"Look Rose, I don't want to talk you, so just leave us alone." Chrisitan said.

"It's not like I am dyeing to talk you, but this important. We have to talk, and talk now." I said.

"Ok. Fine lets go." He said, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. Lissa was so shocked and I could care less for her. We both walked down in silence. We were in the woods and I was making my way over to the cabin.

"Rose, what the point of this? Why are we going there?" he asked.

"Look we need to talk and we can talk there with privacy." I said. He stared at me but then followed me. I opened the door and it looked like that someone was here recently. I bet Christian came here after I left.

I sat on the bed and he sat on the chair. I didn't know what to say or do. I mean things will get ugly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I am sorry." I blurted out.

"Your what?" he asked.

"I am sorry. Sorry for what I did to you. I had to do what I did. But I know how wrong I was for leaving without a word, especially right after we made love." I said to him with tears in my eyes.

I didn't see when he moved. But his lips were smashed against mine. I was in a shock but kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him with all the passion in me because I think it's the last he would kiss me. We soon pull away to breath.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to hear that? He said and I shook my head.

"You know I have missed you so much. I wanted to just go an find you." He said and I think I should tell him before any more guilt builds in me.

"I have to talk to you about something really important." I said. He sat down next to me, and waited for me to go on.

"I don't know how to say this to you, and before I tell you this, I want you to know that it was not my intentions to hurt you. Promise me that you will hear me out first." I said to him.

"Ok, I promise." He said. I took a deep breath and said,

"When Lissa and I ran away, two months later I found out that I was pregnant with your baby."

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and adding favorite :) Here you guys go another chapter for you all. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 8 **

"What the fuck do you mean you got pregnant with my baby?" Christian yelled and got up from the bed. Oh shit! Not good.

"You promised to listen to me first." I said to him really calm, because it would not be good, if I lost my control to.

"Yeah, but this, what the hell is this spouse to mean." He yelled.

"Look, just calm down first, and let me explain. You have to hear me out first then jump on any conclusion." I said, trying to calm him down, so he can hear me out.

"How am I spouse to calm down? You left, you fucking left me without a word. Do you even know how much it hurt? No you don't. You just wanted to be selfish and leave me and now you tell me you got pregnant with me.

"What the hell did you to the baby. You killed the baby didn't you? So why tell me now when you killed the baby?" he yelled. Only he could hear me out. How dare he say I killed our baby?

"Just shut up, and listen to me. I was not dying to tell you all this, but I have to. Now listen me out first and then make any assumptions. So are you going to listen to me or not?" I asked him, and he nodded and sat down again.

"Ok. So when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I was too young and it was really hard. I wanted to tell you so bad but I knew I couldn't come back here. I thought about it. Lissa told me to have an abortion. But I was against it. I loved the baby in me and I knew if I ever saw you again you would only hate me for what I did.

"The baby was part of you and I loved him so much. I went through the whole term. I kept the baby in me for nine months and went through labor. The baby was born dead. It hurt me a lot. I was so attached to him and couldn't wait to meat him but everything just shattered.

"I had to be strong, for Lissa. I was breathing but not living. It was really hard for me, all I wished that I had you there with me. I wanted to call you so many times. But just could not bring myself to, and Lissa said, if we called you we would get caught and would be brought back to academy.

"I never planned on hiding the pregnancy from you and if I ever met you again I would have told you about the baby. But when the baby was born dead, I thought there was no reason to tell you. I mean what would you say. You would have never believed me. So I didn't say anything to you when we got back." I finished, tears rolling down my face.

"So why tell me all this now? I mean you planed on not telling me and it would have better if you never told me about it. Wait Lissa knew about this?" He asked.

"Yes she knew about it. And why I am telling you right now is because I want you to meat someone." I said to him.

"So Lissa knew all about this?" He asked again.

"Yes, she knew all about it and it was not me who wanted to leave, it was her. I was perfectly fine here with you. She said she was not safe here and I went along with her, to run away." I said.

"What a fucking bitch she is. I just want to kill her now. She has been saying ridicules stuff about you and I know it was not true because I know you that much." He said, looking at me and I smiled at him.

"So who do you want me to meat?" He asked.

"Artemas. He – well I have to explain you all that to, now. But promise me no to freak out and even if you freak out that you will at least see him and tell him you love him." I said.

"Why would I tell him that, I love him? I am not gay." He said.

"What? God Chrisitan, he is a little boy." I said. He is such a jerk sometimes.

"Oh." That's all he said.

So I told him about everything. How Adrian, Dimitri, and him are my protectors. And Artemas is our son, who lives in the shadow lands and is on of my protectors. He just sat there like a statue. I don't even know what he will do. I just hope he goes and see Artemas.

"Wow." He said.

"Would you go and see him?" I asked, not sure if he would.

"I – I am not sure Rose." He said and it just broke my heart. He would not go see his own son.

"Why?"

"Rose it's way to much to take in. I didn't know I had a son till today and on top he is not even alive. I don't know if I want to face him. Come on Rose how could you even get attached to him?

"He is dead. He doesn't breath, doesn't eat, and no one else can see him. He would leave and we would just get more attached to him. I don't want to get attached to him knowing he would just leave Rose. I don't know Rose. I don't know. It's hard." He said.

"But he wants to see you. He loves you and me so much. I know he is not alive but he is our son Chrisitan. He can stay here, as long as he wants to. He only has to go to the shadow lands for a while to just report and then can come back.

"He is not dead or alive he is in between. Chrisitan he can cry. He wants to see you and play with you. He just looks like you and he is so adorable. Adrian and Dimitri met him and he is with them right now and they adore him.

"Please see him and tell him you love him. He wants his dada, Chrisitan. He does not have to leave us. He can stay with us as long as he wants to. Please not for me, but for him. He is your son." I was pleading to him with tears in my eyes.

"Rose, I know you love him and I love him to. But this is too much." He said.

"Why can't you see him? Please I am only asking you this for once and then you don't have to."

"Rose I don't want to see him. I would have loved to and would have been jumping up and down knowing I have a son and you don't know how much it is hurting me right now knowing that you got pregnant and our son died. But he is dead Rosie. He is not going to be living with us and we won't see him growing up. We would just get attached to him and when it's time for him leave it would be heard let go.

"It would be hard because you have went trough the pain of losing him and you will lose him again, which only cause more pain and heartache. I don't want to go through that Rosie. Please don't make me do this." His voice held so much pain and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Whatever, I should have known better. Moroi fathers don't care about there Dhampir kids, so why would you care? You would rather be with that whore of yours then seeing your son. You don't care and I thought you would.

"I really thought you were different, different then other Royal Moroi but you are just like them. You don't care about Artemas, and why would you? He is nothing to you and maybe I should have just not told you anything. I just melted for him because he was crying and saying his dada don't love him and he is so true, because his father just don't fucking care." I said with so much anger and got up to leave and before leaving I said,

"You know Chrisitan you would not make a good father and I would pity for your kids." And ran out leaving him sitting there with tears in his eyes.

I should have known he would not care. He just hates me so much. I pleaded with him, but him and his pathetic excuses. I don't believe he could just say no and say he doesn't want to see his own son. I thought he would care but no he doesn't care. No Moroi care for his Dhampir kids.

I don't know how to tell Artemas that he would not see his father, because he doesn't want to see him. He doesn't love him. I am going to have to break hi heart. I just wish Dimitri or Adrian could have been his father.

They love him so much already. Adrian just met him today and already loved him a lot. And Dimitri was just perfect with him. Artemas always got happy with him. As much as I love Chrisitan, I hate him right now.

I just hope I have enough courage to go break my little baby's heart.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Please Comment!****Ideas are always welcome. **

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) here you all go another chapter. I am sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy! R&R**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 10 **

I was walking towards the gym and suddenly I felt nausea rolled over me and my head started hurting really bad. I looked around and I was surrounded by strigoi. Panic shout through me and I didn't know what to do? I mean there are around twenty strigoi here and I don't have a stake and Dimitri and I have been only doing laps in the training.

I was still in the woods near the cabin. Chrisitan suddenly came in my mind and all I wanted to do was run and save him. I know he has his magic, but I am a Dhampir and all my life I have been thought _they come first._

I saw the strigoi being lit on fire. I looked around and saw Chrisitan throwing the fireballs. I started getting angry and fireballs appeared in my hands and I started throwing them at the strigoi. I don't even know what to do. Most of the fireballs hit the trees, not the strigoi.

I was throwing balls randomly at any strigoi. I was so not concentrating. I just wanted to throw balls to help Christian.

"Rosie, what the fuck?" Christian yelled. I looked at him and there was a big whole in his shirt. Ops! I guess I threw a ball at him. Soon Dimitri was here and was staking strigoi. I saw Artemas burning strigoi to ashes in minutes. My baby. What is he doing here? He is so young.

"Artemas what are you doing here? Go back, it's not safe here." I yelled and ran toward him.

"Momma, it's ok." He said.

I was stopped by four strigoi in front of me and I was only concerned about Artemas. I wanted to kill these demons and free their souls. I wanted to go to my baby. I was getting so angry that all the sudden they were ten feet up in the air. It was like what I did with Viktoria.

I threw them back down and threw fireballs at them, which caused them to scream in pain. I kept throwing balls at them until they turned into ashes. I looked around and saw a strigoi, killing strigoi. I was shocked and confused. Why would he be killing his own kind? I don't know, but I was getting a safe feeling from him.

I know we killed the twenty strigoi, but more strigoi were coming and more guardians. I looked around and saw the Christian looked like he would pass out soon. Dimitri had a lot of bruises, but he was using his magic, which he was not good at like me, and staking strigoi.

Artemas was running and killing strigoi with fire. He looked like he had so much energy and he could take the army of strigoi in seconds. I saw the strigoi who was killing his kind, using magic to kill them. I thought strigoi had no magic. He was also using fire.

I was grabbed from behind by a strigoi and felt his breath on my neck. I thought it was the end for me and I would be dead but soon the strigoi was ripped from me and killed. I looked at who was my savior and it was none other then the strigoi, who was killing his own kind.

"Rose, take Chrisitan and go to the front. Adrian is waiting there in the car. Dimitri and I would be over soon." He said and I looked at him shocked. What the hell he meant?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Now is not the time. You need to get out from here. Take Chrisitan and go." He said and threw a fireball behind me.

"Rose, NOW." he yelled at me and I ran towards Chrisitan, who looked like he would pass out soon. He was still throwing fireballs. I helped him, which did not go good at all. The balls end up hitting Chrisitan.

"Rosie just stop it if you can't throw properly." He yelled at me.

"Sorry, Chris." I yelled back and by now I was in front of him.

"What the hell Rosie? You almost burned me." He said.

"Hey I don't mind the view. It's pretty hot." I said, while checking him out. His shirt was so burned that his chest was showing.

"God Rosie, couldn't you find a better time to flirt?" He said. I thought about it and said,

"No." he shook his head and I saw three strigoi coming over to us and I focused so hard and they were in the air. I wanted to have fun so I brought them back down and brought them back up. This was so much fun. I did that with that for another five times and put them back down and threw a big fire at them that burned them.

I grabbed Christian's hand in mine, and started running towards the front.

"Rosie, what are you doing? Artemas is there, we have to protect him." Chrisitan said, and I felt like slapping him right now. He didn't care earlier and now he was worried about him.

"Don't worry about him. We have to go to the front where Adrian is." I said and we met with seven more strigoi. We were only just couple feats away from Adrian, who was currently staking strigoi.

"God, how the hell there are so many strigoi?" Chrisitan questioned, who just looked like can do with a feeding and sleep. He also had some burnet marks on him because of me.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I asked them.

"Are you gone crazy Rosie? They are strigoi and you are making a conversation with them." Chrisitan hissed at me.

"Hey! They are strigoi so what? I can make a conversation with them. They were once human beings. Be nice to them Chris." I said. I was trying to distract the strigoi.

"Rosie I think you have totally gone mad." He said.

"Enough both of you." One of the strigoi yelled.

"Well, look who we got here. The Ozera, who can defiantly join us just like his parents, and Rose Hathaway who is on the current news in Moroi and Strigoi world." Said another blond strigoi.

"Yeah guys, want autographs from us?" I asked them, which made Chrisitan laugh.

"Yeah, you should definitely get our autographs, because we are some popular people." Chris said.

"How about we take your blood, because that is much better." A petite, brunette strigoi female said.

"I bet it's much better, but I am sorry you wont get to taste it." As I said they were all up in the air and were screaming. I started to take all the air out from them, not that they need to breathe but I cut of all their circulation of blood. They were not even able to scream.

"Rosie, are you having fun doing this? Because since the morning you have been putting people in the air." Chris, questioned me and I said,

"This is the only thing I can do."

I used earth to make a whole in the ground and threw the strigoi in the whole and closed the whole. Now they have a grave to. They should thank me from hell. Adrian was having trouble with the strigois and I started helping him.

I started to lit, the strigoi head, which was not a good ideas because I almost had Adrian's head on fire.

"What the fuck Rose?" He yelled at me and I looked at him innocently and said,

"Sorry." I focused hard and threw the balls at strigoi and Adrian staked them. We were done and I smiled at Adrian, who just gave me a death glare. His arm was burned his hair looked really crisped and there were bald spots on his head, because the fire made contact with his hair.

"Adrian, it's ok. You still look pretty hot." I said and tried to control my laughter.

"It's not funny Rose." He said through clenched teethes. We both looked around and Chrisitan was on ground, unconscious. Adrian picked him up and I opened the door to the SUV and he laid him on the seat.

"Where are Dimitri and Artemas?" Adrian asked.

"They are back in the woods." I said.

"What are they doing there? We have to get out." Adrian said.

"I don't know. There was a strigoi who told me to take Chrisitan and come here and Dimitri and Artemas would soon come." I said to him.

"What the hell? A strigoi told you this?" he asked looking really confused.

"Yeah. You know the weird part is that he was using his magic and killing his own kind and saved me from strigois and yelled at me to leave." I said to him.

"Life with you is totally fucked up." He said.

"Well, that's what you get." I said to him and placed my hand on his arm and let the magic work. I felt happy and warm by sending him magic and soon his skin was back to normal. I didn't know if I could heal his hair back, but I place my hand on his head and started to heal his wounds.

The bruises on his head were gone but I could not bring his hair back. I am sure he will be cursing me when he looks at him self in the mirror because he looks really funny.

"Thanks." He said. I looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"It's not a problem. I was the one who put you on fire." I said to him.

"Adrian get in the car and start it." Yelled the strigoi, who helped me.

Adrian looked at him and didn't know what to do. Dimitri was running with the strigoi and had Artemas in his arms. Adrian got in the car and started the car and I sat in the car and pulled Christian's head in my lap.

Dimitri and Artemas got in the back of the seat. Dimitri had bad bruises on him and Artemas looked really relaxed. The strigoi took the shotgun and Adrian gave him a funny look.

"What the hell are you doing in the car? You know Rose can put you fire." Adrian said to the strigoi.

"Shut up Adrian and drive." I tell him.

"With a strigoi in our car?" he questioned me.

"Shut up bald head and just drive." The strigoi yelled at him.

"What the – he looked him self in the mirror and screamed.

"Rose what the hell did you do?" he yelled at me.

"I am sorry." I said to him and he just glared at me.

"Adrian, drive now is no the time." Dimitri said.

Adrian took off with speed. The front gate was closed and Adrian didn't stop he just kept going and broke the gate. He took on a speed and my head feeling dizzy.

"Where the hell are we spouse to go?" Adrian asked.

"Just go straight, and then take the next left." The strigoi said to him. Adrian did what the strigoi told him and drove.

"Now take the next right." Strigoi said and I am just going to name him S.

Adrian took the next right and drove straight.

"Now take the right and then take the next left." S said, to Adrian.

I looked behind and smiled at Dimitri and Artemas. Artemas was curled in to Dimitri and Dimitri had his arms wrapped around him. I looked down at Chris, who was currently sleeping and looked so much in peace.

His chest had a big burned mark so did his cheek. I brought my hand on his cheek first and healed him and then on his chest.

"Go straight and then take left and go straight." S told Adrian.

Adrian looked really frustrated by S, but followed his instructions.

"Hey S, What's your name?" I asked S.

"Are you asking me?" He asked.

"Yeah since you are a strigoi and I wanted to have a nick name for you, I named you S. But what is your name?"

"Carolos." He replied.

"Ok, Car." He glared at me and I said,

"What? Carolos is big for me. I call you Car or S, you chose."

"Car is ok." He said to me.

"Ok so, why are you helping us? You are not planning to eat all of us by your self?" I asked him.

"Why would I want to eat you? Your blood does not call to me, none of yours. It stinks and I thought by now you figured out who I am." He said. Ok talk about weird. Dimitri laughed in the back and I glared at him.

"Oh I know who you are. You are a bloodsucking monster." I said to him.

"Oh I am so hurt." He said.

"Cut it Car, now where do I go from here." Adrian said.

"Just go straight." Car said to Adrian.

"So Car you didn't tell why you are helping us?" I asked.

"Because he is your other protector." Dimitri said, I turned around and looked at him shocked.

**AN: So was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Ideas are always welcome :)**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok guys this is not an update and I am really sorry for that. I am extremely busy now days and don't have time to write. I haven't even stated on the next chapter. I am not sure how long it will take for me to update but I know that I won't be updating till the end of December or maybe later in January. I am really sorry for not updating. It's just that November have been crazy busy and December is going to be extra crazy busy. I am really sorry and I hope you guys understand. I will try my best to take some time out and write for you guys. **

**Thank you all for reading this.**

**Sincerely,**

**BadassRussianGOD**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) I am so sorry everyone for the late update. Things have been really busy lately. I would be updating my other stories soon too. I am currently working on them maybe by next week I would update my other stories. Here is an update for you all I am sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all Enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 12 **

I was so shocked. How can a strigoi be my protector? Wasn't I spouse to save the world from the evil? And strigois were evil. Then why is my protector a strigoi?

"Excuse me?" I said, really confused.

"Rose you heard me right. He is your other protector." Dimitri said.

"How is that possible? I am spouse to protect the world from the evil, then why in the fucking world a strigoi is my protector?" I asked. I was confused and angry.

"Well I don't know. But apparently he is your protector." Dimitri said. I turned back and looked out the window. I didn't get any dangerous vibes from Car. This is just so fucked up. First I am this chosen one. Second all these protectors are fucked up. I mean come on how can a strigoi be my protector? I am ok with all my other protectors. But a strigoi, I am not sure about.

I mean he looks ok and I feel safe with him. But why in the world make him my protector? No matter who he is, I should be killing him because he is a strigoi but I don't want to kill him. Only thinking about killing him makes me feel like I would lose a really important part of my life. I have felt this special bond with all my protectors and I feel a special bond with Car to. I can look at him like a big brother and he would keep me safe as if I was his little sister.

"What the fuck?" Adrian yelled. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't know what happened.

"Why in the world would you bring us to a dead end. This is deserted. There is no fucking place to go to." Adrian yelled at Car. I looked around and sure this place was deserted. There was nothing around here.

"Would you keep your big fucking mouth shut." Car said, to Adrian and got out the car. This is funny I named him Car; it's just like an automobile. Well who can blame me? If you see this guy he looks like a truck. He is so big. All these muscles like a body builder. Oh I can actually call him a bulldozer since he is so huge. He is seven foot tall, taller then Dimitri. He has a very pale skin, since he is a strigoi, ruby eyes. If you take out the strigoi parts, he is really gorgeous I say. I would say before turning he had a beautiful russet skin and dark brown eyes.

Car opened the back door and said, "Ok let's go."

"Ok I get it that you are my protector. But why in the world would we get out here in a deserted place." I said to him. "Trust me, there is no better place then here. There is too much danger out for you and for all of us. No one would be able to know where we all are. So come out. You to bald head." Car said. I trusted him so got out. Dimitri, Artemas and Adrian also got out. Adrian was not happy at all and Car was not helping either. He was calling him baldhead. No matter what, he looked funny.

"Um…. can one of you pick him up, because I am not picking him up," I said to the guys, while pointing at Chrisitan who was currently passed out from using his magic. All of them looked at each other and both Car and Dimitri looked at Adrian and he was looking between both of them.

"No I am not picking him up." Adrian said.

"He is your best friend." Dimitri said.

"You have nothing to do. Get your self busy." Car said.

Adrian glared at them and turned around and got Chrisitan out of the car.

"Ok so where do we go from here?" I questioned Car.

"I am going to have to get the car out of here. I'll be only gone for ten minutes. Stay here." Car said and got into the car and drove away. I picked up Artemas in my arms and he wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder.

"This is so fucking ridicules. How the hell are we going to live with that giant? And in a deserted place like this and on top of all this he is a strigoi. But I don't feel like killing him no matter how much that would make me happy." Adrian whined like a brat. Well he is looking like a brat right now, complaining like one.

"Would you, just relax brother. I believe he has a reason for bringing us here and we need to trust him." Dimitri said.

"I am with Dimitri on this. I know he is a strigoi. But he is my protector and there must be a reason that he is my protector." I said.

"He is nice." Artemas said.

"I get it that he is your protector. But he is a strigoi. And have you seen that guy? He is a giant. He can just squeeze us like a lemon and drain us and enjoy drinking our blood." Adrian said.

"And why would I do that?" By now Car was standing behind me.

"Because you are a bloodsucking-dead-evil-monster." Adrian said, yep he is a princess brat.

"First of all fuck off. Second, yes I am a bloodsucking-dead-evil-monster, which does not make me happy about it at all. I was a happy married man to my beautiful wife and had two little boys. One night I went out and my life changed and I became something I never wished. I wanted to go back to my family because they needed me. My wife was pregnant with our third baby; she was pregnant with my little baby girl, who I always wanted. But I couldn't go back because I was a danger to them. I looked different.

"I was a different strigoi, my strength and all the power that I had was different then any other strigoi. I can eat, sleep and do everything that a human does or I should say a Moroi does. I knew about Rose since I was a human. I use to get visions about Rose. When I got changed those visions changed time to time.

"It's been two years since I was changed. The strigoi group that attacked the academy knew about Rose. They wanted her changed. Most of the strigoi want you. I knew it I had to protect you. That was the reason I was at the academy. I just had to be there and then all the sudden I could use fire. I was shocked at first but then I remembered causing an earthquake so I guess I have those elements.

"All of your blood does not call to me. It's like I can't even smell you guys. So you don't have to worry about me draining you guys. I know most of the strigoi and I know they are all after you. This is the only place where you guys would stay safe." Car finished and there was so much sadness in him. Well it showed on his features and there were tears in his eyes when he talked about his family.

"So are we spouse to live here on deserted land? Sleep on the fucking ground?" Adrian questioned. You know what I am talking about, he is so a princess.

"No. I don't think that would be appropriate. Follow me." Car said, and started to walk, we walked behind him; well not all since Chrisitan is passed out so Adrian was carrying him. We all followed Car. He was going towards this tunnel and we all followed him. We kept on walking and it seemed there was no end to it. Car finally stopped. There was a door on the left side. Car pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Come in." Car said, and we all followed him again. We walked about five feats and there was another door. This door had a pass code on it. Car punched in the number and the door opened, we all walked in, and again there was another door. Car punched in the numbers. This happened for three more times and then there was a door that had a key lock on it. Car pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

We all walked in and Car turned the lights on and it took our breaths away. We were standing in a big living room. This was like a dream come true place. The walls were white and long, which had beautiful paintings hung to it, in red, high ceilings. The ceilings were painted in black and crystal chandeliers hung to it. There were big black leather sofas, a big fireplace, and a fifty-two inch plasma TV, and there was a bubble swing. The windows were long and bare. And the view was beautiful. There were mountains and you could see a waterfall from here.

"What is this place?" Adrian questioned as he laid Christian down on a sofa. "This is my home. I live here and no one knows about it." Car said. Dimitri sat down and I took a seat next to him, and placed Artemas on my lap. Adrian sat next to Chrisitan, and Car sat on the bubble seat.

"It's beautiful." I said and looked around. Sure Car has a nice taste. "I was an architect and an interior designer when I was a human. So I built this when I got changed. It gave me something to do and I just had a feeling that I might need it one day." Car said, and smiled and I smiled back at him.

"I am tired and I am hungry. Do you got something to eat here Car?" Adrian asked.

"Yes there is a kitchen and it's filled with food, go help your self. " Car said.

"Mama, I have to go back to the wand, for a wittwe bit." Artemas said, looking up to me. He looked so cute and his cute baby, talk.

"Ok, go." I said and kissed him on the fore head and he disappeared. "Where did he go?" Chrisitan asked. I looked up to him and he was rubbing his eyes. "He has to go back to the dead land everyday to check in. That's where he is gone." I said to him and he looked confused. I don't even give a damn to him. He can just go to hell for how he treated Artemas and me. I got up and went to the kitchen because I am starving.

Adrian was already in the kitchen and was making some kind of sandwich. "Can you please make me one to?" I asked him. "Sure." Adrian replied. Dimitri, Christian, and Car came in the kitchen to. "Can you also make me one to?" Both Dimitri and Chrisitan said it at one. "Sure. Do you want one to Car?" Adrian asked. "If you don't mind please." Car said and sat down. Dimitri and Chrisitan also sat down.

Chrisitan looked confused, really confused. "Would you guys explain me what's going on?" Chrisitan asked. I was so not in the mood of explaining him anything knowing this Dimitri started to tell him everything. Adrian gave us our sandwiches and we all ate while Dimitri told Christian about everything.

We all finished eating and we were all too tired to do anything else for today. Car showed us our rooms and let me tell you this place was really beautiful. My room was really comfy and is so huge. I have a king size bed, which had blue and white sheets on it. In the corner there was a chair and a desk, which had a MacBook Pro on it. There was a huge walking closet and a huge bathroom.

I had no clothes to change into so I just lay on the bed and closed my eyes and let the sleep come to me. I was not looking forward to this journey.

**AN: So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please comment!**

**I know it's not the best but it will have to do for now.**

**Please, please, please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW =)**


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note,

I am really sorry guys I haven't update in like forever. I am really busy with life and there has been a lot going on. I am working on the next chapters for all my stories. I hope to soon update and hope you can all forgive me.

Thank you :)


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Sorry for this really late update. I have been really busy and had no time to write. But I want to write again. So I have this chapter ready. Sorry for all this spelling and grammar mistakes. Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 13**

It has been one week, since we ran away from the academy. Moroi world was going crazy on our stunt we preformed at the academy and leaving from there. Queen had most of the guardians on the hunt for us. Apparently the Strigois took help from humans to break the wards at the academy.

How do I know all of this? Because my bond with Lissa. She has been feeling scared, and is going into darkness, since I have left from academy. She feels unprotected, and as if someone is hunting her. She keeps calling me. Asking me to come back to her. I felt bad for her. For her pain. But the bitch has back stabbed me. The way she treated me when Dimitri brought us back to academy was not acceptable.

Here in Carolos house we have been safe. And let me tell you this house has everything. Gym, indoor pool, theatre room, game room where u can find any game there is possibly in the world. Carolos had the fridge full of blood bags for him. Which also helped Christian. Christian was kind of freaked out and also amassed to meet Artemas. Well things were ok between both of us but I just don't look at Christian like that way anymore. I mean he is still hot and cute but the way I have been feeling for Dmitri changed my feelings for Christian. The feelings that I am having for Dimitri are so strong nothing compare to what I had for Christian. I am still confused as to who I love.

And then I am stuck with Adrian he has been there when I needed someone. He was trying to help me and helping me be my self again, and his charm he is just.. Urg! I am so confused now. Why do I have three guys in my life now?

We have been practising with our magic. Christian was teaching us how to use fire. Well with Adrian and I being there together obviously didn't go well. We almost burned down the place. Adrian got so surprised when he could use magic, so he wanted to take revenge from me for burning his hair. That didn't end well. Adrian got some burned marks and I also got some. And Dimitri refused to heal us because we were being childish. And made both of us do thirty laps in the gym.

Dimitri, still being himself said, that even if we have left the academy both adrian and I still have to carry our training with him, because we are not trained to kill Strigoi. Christian also said he would love to get training. So now every morning we have to wake up early and all we do is laps. Not actual training.

I had called Alejo, Alexine, and Aristo, so they could teach us more how to use magic and control it. I found out I had a lot more powers then all of them. They were coming out by time. We were still not sure what to do with our lives in this house now.

Danger was lurking outside for us. Strigois wanted to kill me and the Moroi wanted to do a research on me. They thought, I was some kind of monster or some other kind. Oh I had so much on my plate, and it keeps adding more. I was already so famous but its crazy how Strigois and Moroi were after me.

Why was I chosen? Why only me? And all the protectors? Why all of us? I didn't wanted this big responsibility to protect the world from the evil. I wanted to just be normal. But no I had to be stuck with all this stupid bond and protecting world. I was brought out of thoughts by Dmitri.

"Rose your not the only one stuck with this bond." He said. Leaning on my door.

"Well you don't feel how I feel." I said and crossed my arms to my chest and looked at him. He chuckled and said.

"I sure do feel what you feel." Ops! I forgot about the bond.

"But I don't want to be this protecter of the world." I said. Dimitri had his head leaning back and had his eyes closed. Oh how I love this Russian God of mine I thought. A smiled formed up on his face. Oh yeah I forgot he can hear my thought. This Stupid bond!

"I am sure when god chose you he had a good reason for that." Dimitri said. Not moving from his place , eyes still closed.

"Does god seriously think that I can protect the world? I am just a teenager who wants to be normal." I said in frustration putting my in hands in air.

"You have potential and you are capable for a lot of stuff." He said.

"But I don't have the potential." I argued back.

"For once can you not argue?" He asked. He was looking at me now with his cool eyebrow thing. How hard I try I can never do that.

"No." I replied. As being the Rose Hathaway I am. He came and sat next on the edge of the bed. I was sitting in the middle.

"What were you thinking when you ran away from the academy with the last Dragomir, without protection? He said.

"What?" I asked. Why he was talking about my run away.

"Just answer me." He said.

"Um... she thought she was not safe there and wanted to get away from academy and I felt like I had to do it. I had to take her away from the academy to protect her. I just had to." I said. Really confused as to where this was going.

"So you thought all these guardians at the academy were not capable of protecting the last Dragomir?" He asked again. He was not looking at me. He was looking straight at the wall with his perfect guardian mask on.

No I didn't think that. To be honest I don't even have the answer as to why I did that. I just felt she was not safe and would be safe somewhere no one know her. I thought.

"So when you can try to protect the last Dragomir in line at the age of fifteen, while there is a whole army of guardians to protect her. I think you would do a great job at protecting the world." He said. Of course he hear my thoughts. He made sense.

"I always do." He said. Oh I hate this bond. He chuckled at my thought.

"No you don't." I said giving him a glare. What does he think of him self.

"A hot Russian God." He said. My mouth fell open. Shit! I always forget about this stupid bond and think about him. I hate this bond.

"I think I like it." He said. Oh I am sure you do. He chuckled again. We just sat there in silent. I was staring at him and him staring at the plain blank wall. I wonder what he was thinking. Does he think about me the same way I think about him? No he loves some other girl. I have to get Adrain to tell me about her.

"I don't think you will get it out of him." Dimitri said. Shit! Not again.

"Why don't you want me to know about her?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know about her?" He asked.

"I want to know who took the heart of my badass mentor." I said.

"Rose, its good to leave somethings as they are." He said. Oh his stupid Zen life lessons.

"Why?" I asked getting more curious.

"Because then they get to complicated." As he said, he got up and walked out of room. He gets on my nerves. What would happen if he told me who she is? Its not like I am gonna beat the shit out of her until she is pulp. Or maybe I will.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes and suddenly, I felt something hard being smashed in my head and I went in to darkness. Oh Shit!

**AN: So how was it guys? Good? Bad? Do you guys still want me to continue? Because I haven't updates in ages. **

**If you guys want me to keep position Please Review they encourage me to write more.**

**So Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 14**

I was pulled in to Lissa's head. Oh my god! What's wrong with her? I tried to find out through her head what was going on but there was only darkness. She was hit by something in the head. What's going on with her? She is at the academy, with a lot of guardians there.

"Rose?" someone was calling my name. But I was so lost in Lissa's head to listen to them

"Rose come back." it was Dimitri he was shaking me to come back. Finally he managed to. I got up and looked, everyone was standing around my bed. I got up from the bed. I had to go and protect Lissa.

"We have to go for Lissa." I said as I put on a tee shirt over my tang top. Carolos had brought clothes for all of us last week.

"Its not safe for us to go out." Carolos said.

"I don't care if its not safe out, we have to go for her." I snapped at him and walked out of the room.

"Rose she is at the academy. Maybe she had an accident." Dimitri said coming out. I was already at the door, with my speed of a strigoi and I was trying to open the door. For some reason, I know she was not at the academy. She was in danger.

"She is not at the academy." I said, being frustrated the door would not open. I looked at Carolos and with a harsh tone said,

"Would you open this fucking door."

He didn't say anything, but just did what I had asked him to do. I followed him, and everyone was behind me. I don't know where I was going, and what I was going to do. But the only thing that was coming to my mind was Lissa. And that I had to protect her. I don't no why? She had done so much to me and here I am still thinking to protect her. Maybe it was better to go back to the academy and do whatever we wanted to at academy.

"Rose this is not a good move. I think you should calm down and just try to find out where she is." Dimitri said. I so hate his zen life lessons.

"You don't tell me what to do or not to." I said by now we were out of the house. And he didn't say a word. Carolos was no where to be seen. We had to wait for him to come back and in about five minutes he came back with a van.

I didn't pay attention to any of them. We all got in the van, and Carolos took on with speed. I took the shotgun and the rest of them were in the back.

"So where are we going?" Carolos asked. And no I don't have the answer. Where are we going to go? I don't know where she is. All I know she is not at the academy.

"I don't know where to go." I said, when I realized that I had no idea where I was going to look for her.

"Then why the hell you threw a tantrum?" Carolos asked giving me a glare and I glared back at him.

"Wait let me find out if Princess Vasillisa is at the academy or not." Dimitri said. Getting his phone out.

"Paul its Dimitri."

"Oh my god! Where are you?" Paul screamed in the phone. We could all hear him.

"It's not the time, I want to know if Princess Vasillisa is at the academy or no?" Dimitri asked him

"She should be. I last saw her at lunch." Paul said.

"Can you please go check with Guardian Petrov if she is in her room."

"Ok. I am on my way. But where are you guys? Grandma is going crazy of all of your disappearance. All that stunt you guys put on before leaving. Grandma have all the guardians on a hunt for you guys." Paul in said in one breath.

"Ill tell you after, but right now it's really important to know if Princess Vasillisa is safe or not. Call me back and tell me what happened." Dimitri said. Really calm. But if it was me I would have snapped at Paul by now.

"Carolos go towards the Academy." I said. I was getting really impatient now. He did as I told him.

"What do you think you are doing Rose?" Christan asked. I just ignored him. My thoughts were only about Lissa. Where is she? What happened. I should have never left her all alone there.

I know she has been a bitch to me, but I owed her my life. It was my responsibility to protect her no matter what. _They come first. She come first._ I had learn this mantra all my life growing up. But I owed this to her parents and brother.

"She is not at the academy." Dimitri said, bringing me out of my thoughts. Paul probably called back when I was lost in my thoughts. I was wright she is not at the academy.

"What do we do now? Are we still going to the academy? Carolos asked. I don't know what to say to him.

"Yes" all I said. She could be anywhere.

"Rose why do you even care for her? She has been a total bitch to you." Christan asked.

"No matter how she has behaved with me she is still my responsibility. I am suppose to be protecting her. She was my best friend. And I am not like you selfish. She did love you after all. And when I can help you then I sure can do that for her to." I snapped at him. He flinched at my tone.

"This is not the time to fight." Dimitri said.

"Would you for once not give us your zen life lessons." I yelled at him. They were not getting why this was important for me. I would never forgive my self if anything happened to Lissa.

"Can you try to get in her head again?" Carolos asked. I nodded at him and I let my self slip in her head but there was still darkness. I pulled back and said,

"Nothing." I was so disappointed with this. Why didn't I once think about her before leaving the academy? I knew she was not safe there. Then why I do that. It's all my fault.

"Its not you fault. You didn't know this will happen. And her behaviour had upset you." Dimitri said after hearing to my thoughts. Maybe he is right. I was upset with her and still I am. But now how am I suppose to protect her? I didn't say anything to him. There was no need to. He could hear my thoughts through the bond.

Its weird how he could hear everything that I think. I can never do that with Lissa it was only when I let my self feel her emotions, or get pulled in her head, or when there are to many emotions going on with her. We were parked near the Academy. And sat in silence.

"Why don't we get Artemas to look for her? He is a spirit and he probably can tell where she is." It was Adrian who broke the silence. It was the first time he spoke. And he was right. Why couldn't we think of this earlier.

"You are right." I said. Getting happy.

"You are welcome." He said. All I did was smile at him. Oh I just love - wait what? I don't love him.

I called Artemas to come, but he didn't. Why was he not coming? It has been ten minutes now. Where is he? I was getting worried. We waited for another half hour and got bored. I felt nausea roll over me. Oh no this was the last thing I want to deal with. I looked up and in front of the van there were about ten strigoi standing looking at us.

And I believe there were more. "Shit" Adrian murmured. We all got out of the van to face our enemies. One by one we started killing them. And there more then ten strigoi, as if they were waiting for us.

I looked over Christian, he was getting tired by using his magic. He was about to pass out. I covered him up with my body and put the stigoi in front of me on fire. I think there were about three. This seemed like a never ending battle. And all the sudden I was brought into Lissa's head again.

**AN: How was it? I think no one is reading my stories anymore. I am thinking of not writing anymore of there stories because I only got one Review. **

**If you want me to continue please REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you everyone for the REVIEW :) I know I stopped writhing because I was busy with a lot of stuff. But I am getting back on writing again so I would be updating more often. **

**Deal with it - I don't write for reviews I write for fans and when I get reviews it encourage me to write more. **

**Sorry for this late update. I have three more stories I am working on. So thats why this one was bit late. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. But I hope you all will enjoy this chapter :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 15**

It was somewhere really dirty. Lissa was on the floor tied with a chain. And I could tell she was exhausted. And then the person came in front of her. It was Victor Davashkov, her uncle.

Everything hit me. It was to much I could not take it. She had her emotions and stuff blocked from me. It was not her who was doing this. It was victor. He made her run away from the academy and turn her back on me. He had given her a charm bracelet which blocked some of emotions and feelings and all the encounters with Victor.

He made her date Christian so I could hate Lissa. He made her his little puppet. And threatened her that he would kill me if she didn't do what he wanted her to. How could I be so stupid? I thought she was just like other Royal Moroi but all along she was trying to protect me. That is my duty to protect her.

"Where is Rosemarie?" Victor asked her.

"I don't know." Lissa chocked out. She could barley talk.

"Don't you lie to me. There is no way she could have left you alone without telling you." Victor snapped.

"She hated me after what I did. So I don't know where she is." Lissa said. Victor got mad and left. Lissa started crying. Rose where are? Come back please. She said through the bond thinking I might hear her.

She was tired and she needed to be feed. She was somewhere near the Academy. Because the ride took about ten minutes to go. Thats what she thought. I was brought back to my sense by someone shaking me.

I blinked and saw Dimitri. "Roza." He said. I looked at him and he had concern in his eyes. I could see he got worried for me. He didn't had his guardian mask on but soon he put it on again. I looked around saw guardians all over.

"Rose, Lord Ozera was badly hurt so I had to call them here. And told Carolos to go back and we will call him whenever we need him." He said. I wanted to go back to academy, so its goof he called them here like this.

"Ok" I said in a whisper. My emotions were everywhere. Lissa all along was trying to save me. How could I not see that? This was to much to take. Why is this happening? To me? Why? Dimitri took me to the car knowing I was to overwhelmed with everything.

There were a lot of talking going on between all the guardians. It felt like all the guardians from the academy just came to escort us back. The ride to academy took about fifteenth minutes. Everyone was quite. Well, Christian was passed out Adrian didn't say anything I was not capable of talking and Dimitri he had his mask on.

We all knew we were getting in big trouble by going back to the academy but we all had to. There was no point staying in that house and do nothing. If we want we can go on a hunt from the academy.

Dimitri was talking with guardian Petrov making up a story saying how we left because so many Strigoi attacked we wanted their attention on us thats why we left and stayed at a motel for couple of days because we were all badly injured. To be honest this was the lamest excuse anyone can come up with.

Alberta took us to Ms. Kirova's office. Well, they took Christian to infirmary and Dimitri Adrian and I followed in. She was sting at her desk and glaring at us. Oh well this is what you can expect from a heart less bitch. I was so bored I just looked around her office. This place was old. And her design ing senses were awful.

The room had two wooden chairs in front of her desk and old table which looked like will fell down anytime soon and book stand which had dust and held some old books. Come on the academy could have afford a better he-administrator office. After all, all the royals came to this academy.

"Guardian Belikov, when I said you were Rose mentor I did not meant that you follow in her steps." Kirova said with a harsh tone my snapped at her,

"What the — " I was cut of by Dimitri,

"I am sorry Ms. Kirova. That day when the attacked happened there were so many Strigoi, and Lord Ozera was near by the gates and a lot of Strigoi attacked at him if it wasn't for Rose he would have been dead or either a Strigoi. We tried to fight them off but there were so many that we thought it was better to take Lord Ozera with us in the car just to save him. He was badly injured."

"And all of us were injured to so ended up staying at a motel and then got recovered we were about to come back today but the Rose was pulled in Lissa's head. So we had to call." Adrian finished up. I looked at both of them. They were so bad at lying. Kirova is never going to believe them.

Only if they had let me handle this situation better but I was shocked when Kirova said,

"It's not ok but I am glad that you guys saved lord Ozera. Belikov I want you to resume your duties and the detention for both of them and Rose's training." Like what has happened? Has the hell broke over yet?

Have aliens invaded on earth? Have cats and dogs started having babies together? She has believed their lame ass story. Even a five year old kid would never believe their story. And the door opened and the Queen bitch walked in. Dimitri gave me a death glare. If looks could kill I would have been dead by now.

Oh well its true the queen is a bitch. And I saw his fist and jaw clenching. And if it was possible he glared more. He could probably burst into a fir ball right now. As if I care.

"Dimitri, Adrian you both just gave me a heart attack." She said and Hugged Adrian who was close to her then Dimitri. Oh how cute! And please note the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Did I have to see all this?

The bitch turned around and glared at me and by now I had a very angry and pissed of Russian who was just going to kill me with his eye. Oh well I am Rose fucking Hathaway I am not scared of anyone.

"You, you're such a little spoiled brat. First you take Princess Vasillisa and now you took my grandsons." She yelled at me. Now I was mad.

"Who the fuck you think you are? Just because you are the queen you cant just say whatever without even knowing anything." I said and crossed my arms.

"Well, you are good for nothing and you will be better of in the community of blood whore, seeing you have a reputation for one." She said. And I think she has death wish. How could she just say this? It's not like I was the only one left, her grandsons left with me to. I didn't force them to come with me.

And why the hell they are not saying anything and letting this bitch talk about me like this?

"Grandma this is not Rose's fault. We left because Christian was in danger from Strigoi and we were all near the gate so the best thing we could do at that time was just run away in the car." It was Adrian who said that. The bitch turned around to look at him.

"And Grandma it's not nice to talk about someone if you don't know them. You cant just judge them from rumours or say stuff because you don't like them." Adrian said it again. How nice of him to defend me like this. And I looked at Dimitri he was still glaring at me.

Well, he can shove it up somewhere. I don't care. He should have defended me but no all he is doing is glaring at me. I had better things to take care of right now.

"You're calling me a whore? If it is not for me you can never find Lissa and if it wasn't for me your grandson here would have been dead." I said point at Dimitri.

"And I saved your granddaughter to. And your lucky to have me and you don't appreciate. I know I am not a Royal or anyone. I am a person whose parents disowned her. I don't know why they even brought me in this world. I had to leave the academy be on everyone's bad side to protect a Royal Moroi and the last one from her line."

"And yet I still get called a blood whore. If it wasn't for all you royal moroi us damphire women would have never been blood whore or get that kind of title. But you guys just use us and throw us. Or I should say some particular damphire."

"I have been through so much and I don't care what you think or any other Moroi or Damphire. I am who I am. I don't change for nobody. And you what bothers you and all these people here is that I still keep my head high and walk. And that s what all of you don't like. But I would never defeat because that word does not exist in my dictionary." I said and to my surprise I was so calm.

I think I wanted to say this or get it out do me. No one had the right to talk about me. And call me a whore, a blood whore. I was way much better then they were.

If the queen was a polite or nice person she would have been on my good side. But she always hated me. I don't even know why? She does not go around all the damphire and say stuff. It was always with me. If she was a little nice with me I would have been nice to her. You get what you give.

"Rose you have no right to talk to the queen like this." Dimitri said. Is he kidding me? I was so polite with her I didn't even yell.

"She has no right to say stuff like this about me." I said back. How the hell can he say this.

"Well, that is your reputation. Thats how you have, showed your self. And every talks like this maybe you are one." Dimitri said. I looked at him shocked. I felt someone just stabbed me in the heart.

How can he say that? He out of all people know me more than anything. My head was always open for him, all my feelings, my emotions, everything. Then how ca he just say this? It was getting so hard to breath for me.

"What the hell Dimitri how can you say that about Rose? You know better then anyone else what she is." Adrian defended me. At least someone was on my side. I felt just like when Lissa and I was brought back by Dimitri but this time I felt ten times worst.

"Well, she always misbehave. She doesn't respect anyone and she doesn't care about anyone."Dimitri said. Why is that the person I get close to they just break me? Well, I was no going to show this. I am strong.

"Well, I misbehave to and I believe when you were at our age you did to. And a person can only respect another person if they get some respect back. And I don't think she disrespected grandma. She said whatever she wanted being really polite." Adrian said back. He is such nice guy. I was glad he was taking my side. He has always been there with me in my hardest time. He helped me be myself again.

"And our issue right now is Lissa not Rose if she is blood whore, childish or a brat. You can gossip all about her in your own personal free time." Adrian snapped at them. Wow I never thought he was this protective of me.

"And you need her to find Lissa. Seeing she is bounded to you. So you better keep your big mouths shut." He said and grabbed my hand and walked out of the room.

I don't know what really happened in there. As much as Dimitri pissed me of Adrian made me so happy. He stood up for me and was by side. We came to his dorm. And went in. I just sat on the bed.

Adrian was fuming in anger. He probably can kill someone. "He better not come in front of me, I am gonna lit his useless as on fire." Adrian said, and be honest it looked so funny I started laughing.

"This is not funny." He said. I looked up at him and laughed again. He is looking so funny being angrier. I have never seen him angry he always joked and to be honest he looks cute when he is angry.

"No, its hilarious, " I said when I recovered from my laughing mania. "Not it's not" he pouted and sat on his bed and crossed his arms. He looked funnier.

"Thanks." I said and sat next to him on the bed. And leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He shouldn't have said like this." He said and he was right Dimitri should have not said stuff like this. He hurt me, I would not forgive him. Just because his grandma didn't like me doesn't me he had to agree with everything she said.

And I was pulled again into Lissa's head. She was sitting alone there. Thinking I would come anytime soon. She had so much trust in me. She was really sorry for what she did. She didn't want to lose me after her family. I was her only family now.

I felt bad now. I have to save her no matter what. To be honest she was the only family I have to. Except Artemas who is in dead land. Thinking if him he didn't come when I asked him earlier. I came back to my head. And lifted my head from Adrian's shoulder.

"Whats wrong Rose?" Adrian asked me if her could just sense emotion.

"Artemas, He didn't come earlier maybe he will come now." I said to him he nodded and I call Artemas. And for about ten minutes I did but he didn't come. But someone suddenly appeared in front of me who I was not expecting.

**AN: What's up with Dimitri? What do you think?**

**How was this? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**For next Chapter please REVIEW :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Guest Me: I would like to tell you that each and every story have same thing so I tried to do something different if you don't like don't read. You didn't like it from the first chapter why did you even bother continue reading my story? You didn't like my writing from the beginning why you wasted your time. It drove you crazy. I am a mother fucker because I don't have a good grammar? I write in each and every chapter that my grammar is not good. Now using some name for laptop or using some brand name does not fucking mean I am trying to make my story cool. There are a lot of stories out there that uses a lot of brand names it's not for making the story cool. Its just putting details. So I would say when you don't like something from the beginning don't bother on continuing the story even after each chapter you hated. You said I made Rose look pathetic but I think you just made your self look pathetic. I love criticism but I don't appreciate someone cursing at me. **

**Thank you everyone else for reading and reviewing :) sorry for this late update I was really discouraged by the person who gave me really bad reviews. But I would like to thank DEE2389 who courage me to write the story. Here is another chapter I hope you will all enjoy! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 15**

Alexine was here instead of Artamas. Why was she here? I looked at her with a confusion on my face wanting to know why she is here.

"Rose Artamas is stuck in the shadow lands. He cannot come to you." She said. She looked sad. Like a mother would be if her child was hurt. Well, she took care of Artamas in the land of dead.

"Why?" I asked her really worried now.

"No one know Rose. I think it has to do something with Vasillisa. Your connected to her and maybe Artamas is to." She said. Great! just fucking great.

"Can you help us find her?" Adrian asked Alexine.

"All I know is that she is somewhere around near by." She said.

"But where?" Adrian asked again.

"There are only little things we can help Rose with." She said to Adrian and looked at me and said,

"Rose you have bond with her. Try to find her through your bond." With that she faded. So how I am supposed to find her? I tried remembering everything that happened.

She was somewhere near thats what she thought maybe she is. I got up from the bed and took Adrian's hand in my hand and said,

"Lets go." I said.

"But where?" He asked.

"Call Carolos up. Tell him to meet us at the front of the academy." I said.

"Rose are, you thinking for us to just go alone?"

"Yes, Adrian, the moment we tell this to the guardian they wont take us with them. If you want to come then come otherwise ill go alone." I wanted to go and find her safe. I owed her this much.

"Ill come," We both got out of the room. It was evening for us so most of the novices were in their rooms. He had texted Carolos to meet us near the gates. We got out of the novices building and made our way towards the woods. It was better to leave from there then the main gate. There would be guardians patrolling there. We were lucky that it's not past curfew otherwise we would have been caught.

We were now standing in front of a wall. This is from where we were going to leave. Both of us looked at it up and down. So how are we going to climb this up and down? And if we fall that will hurt. I looked at Adrian and he looked at me both of us trying to ask each other how to climb.

"You go first." I said.

"Am I the genie pig or something?"

"No but you go first and I follow you."

"Why cant we just go from the front gates?" Adrian whined as he put his foot on the brick wall and trying to get a better gold.

"Because we will get caught." And I started to climb next to him. It was hard. The wall was perfect it had no hole or anything for us to put our feet on or hand. And we both fall down.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Stop acting like a girl Adrian." I said to him and got up he also got up. I kept looking at the wall trying to figure out something. An Idea popped up in my head and I hope it works. I concentrated on the one of the bricks at the bottom trying to use my magic. And sure it worked the brick came out a little.

"How did you do that?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, I tried to raise one like Dimitri but they both raised together. Dimitri what am, I going to do? Push that thought away Rose. I screamed at my self in the head. Adrian didn't question but started to clim and I followed him. In less then five minutes we were both out. It does make it easier when you have something to hold on to. We saw the van standing there not to close to the door just out of sight. We both made our way I took the shot gun and Adrian took the seat in the back.

"Where is Dimitri and Christian?" Carolos asked.

"They are not coming just drive now." Carolos just hit the gas and drove off. I told him to go near my the woods that is fifteen minutes away from here. Once we got here we got out and Adrian asked,

"So why the hell are we in the nowhere?" Before u could answer him Carolos talked again,

"Rose you do know that I have to go back soon as sun will rise soon." Mens are always a problem! Always whine.

"We are here to find Lissa and I know you have to go back we will find her before the sun rises." And with that I walked off into the woods. It felt like Lissa was calling me here. Something was telling me if I go more into the woods I will find Lissa. I could hear footsteps behind me Adrian and Carolos following me. Its funny how they always do what I ask them to do.

After about like ten minutes of walk I could see a house and I could hear people in there. "Rose Stop." Carolos said but I didn't listen to him. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was not lock at all as if they were expecting me to come. I walked in and I could hear someone talking. Adrian and Carolos has not yet come in. I could hear someone laughing I walked down the corridor the voices were coming from my right. I turned into the living are and there sat Lissa all happy along with Victor. They both looked happy and Lissa looked like she was not in danger. What the fuck?

"Ah we have been waiting for you." Victor said all excited. "Lissa what is going on?" I asked her really confused. Because the scene should be different then this. Lissa should be chained and should be held hostage. She started laughing which made my ears hurt.

"Rose you really think uncle Victor would hurt me? This was all just an act to get you here." I could not believe this. This was all an act? How was she able to pull that on me? We have a fucking bond!

"You are lying. I can go in your head and you were hurt and you asked me to come to you. You opened the bond for me so I can know Victor made you his puppet." I could not believe her words. Victor must have done something. They both laughed again at me.

"You are so stupid Rose, you always have. You believe whatever someone shows you and thats what I did. I am a spirit user I can manipulate you in any way I want to." How can she? We have always been friends and today I did not care about anything else then about her and here this was just her fucking acts.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed at them being really pissed now. What the fuck did they want from me.

"Oh Rosemarie we will have all the time in the world to discuss this. Sit and have some drinks with us." I looked at Victor with a disgust look.

"I am not here to have drinks with you." I turned around and said to lissa, "And you are coming back with me to the academy everyone is going crazy."

"I did not come here to go back to that hell hole." She glared at me. What have happened to her? She was so innocent.

"Liss what happened to you?" I whispered. Where is Adrian and Carolos? "Nothing happened I have always been like this. You took everything from me. My parents always liked you. Andre always liked you. They always said how good of a person you are, how proud of you they were. At the academy you were always popular and I was just a pet of yours. I am Royal not you. You are a lowly Damphir whose parents don't even want her." I kept looking at her. She hit on the spot she knew how sensitive I was on the subject of my parents.

I never knew she had so many grudges against me. I have always looked at her like a sister. I lived most of my time with the Dragmoire family only because of being friend with Lissa and here she is accusing me of being popular and a good person.

"Lissa we were friends I have always looked at you like a sister." I yell at her trying to put some senses in her.

"Sister? How could a royal have lowly damphir as a sister?" She spat at me. I was hurt. Maybe Christian was right I should have listen to him. "What do you want from me? Why have you called me here?" I asked coming straight to the point.

"Oh Rosemarie don't be so angry. We wanted you to come back and we could all live like a family." Is this person ok in the head?

"Family?" I asked confused.

"Yes, family! You will become my wife and we will all live together." I stare at him wide eyes he can't be serious.

"Excuse me? Your wife?" I yell at him.

"Yes, Rosemarie since you are here I can tell you. We will be getting married in a week time and we will all leave from here and go to Paris." He has lost his mind. There is no way I will marry this old man.

"Why in the world I would marry you?" He walked up to me and said,

"I have always liked you, a beautiful young rebellious girl. Who wouldn't want you? And since you have a lot of powers you can heal me and keep me young and we will have a lot of fun." He was creeping me now. I felt shivers go down my spine. I looked at Lissa and she was smiling.

"Lissa how can you do this?" I asked.

"You will go with uncle Victor and I will tell everyone that you kidnapped me and with that everyone will hate you and you will always stay with uncle Victor since each and every guardian will hunt you for kidnapping the last Dragomire." I was disgusted by her.

"That will never happen." I stated. Did they really think I was alone and did they not know my abilities I can take both of them down they are just stupid useless Royals? They laughed again and as they did that there were probably around ten trained guardians here. Great!

"Now Rosemarie you can make it easy and be my mate or we can do it the hard way." Victor said.

"Over our dead body you will make Rose your mate." Adrian said coming into the living room with Carolos. "You have a strigoi working for you?" Victor asked really shocked.

"Now Vasillisa you can have it the easy way to come back with us or have the hard you chose." Adrian said ti her. I am starting to really like Adrian he is the best

"I am not going anywhere with you guys." It all happened in seconds the guardians lunged at Carolos, Adrian and me. They were more then ten they kept coming. I didn't know how to really fight yet so I just used my magic. I used fire a little not killing them. I saw Adrian with his stake staking guardians and Carolos killing them bitting or ripping there limbs apart. I made my way toward Victor and Lissa.

"Lissa this can stop and we can all leave in peace." I tried to put senses in her but I think she was not going to have that she looked at me in the eye and said,

"You will tell them to stop and let them leave. Then you will come with us happily." Did she just try to use compulsion on me? And it didn't work. I brought my hand and it met with her face hitting her really hard.

"How dare you use compulsion on me?" I said. I didn't see Victor coming at me and he slapped me. I looked up at him and side kicked him hard which made him fall down. I looked back at Lissa but she was not standing there. I looked around and saw her near a drawer. She turned around and had a gun in her hands. No, she wont use it. She does not know how to use it. She shot the gun in the air which made everyone stop in the room. I was looking at her in shock. I never knew she could use a gun the innocent Lissa was so not innocent.

"Now Rose you will come with uncle Victor and I without any fight otherwise ill shoot you." She came and walked up to me keeping the gun pointed at me. Victor got off the floor and stood with a smirk. Lissa placed the gun on my temple and said,

"Walk." I did as they told me. We didn't leave from the front door but left from the back. We walked off more into the woods. I can just take Lissa down but I was just looking at the right time. We walked off a little more and then we stopped. Victor looked for something and it was the time to react. I back punched Lissa with my elbow which made her fall back and drop the gun. I picked the gun up and pointed at both of them. Victor was going to use his magic but before he could I pulled the trigger and on him but he was quick to and pulled Lissa in front of him.

The bullet went right through her heart I looked at her wide eyes and shock all over me. I could hear foot steps coming toward us. Lissa's eyes were wide with shock to in seconds her breathing stop. Victor threw her down and ran of. I fell a hole in me. I felt someone took a piece away from me. Someone had cut my heart in slices. The gun had dropped out of my hands and I kneed down staring at Lissa's dead eyes. It was same as the bullet hit her wide and shocked but lifeless. Tears came out of my eye and I started shaking.

I never wanted to kill her only because of Victor the bullet hit her. I don't know what I was feeling. There was hole in my chest and I found hard to breath as I kept looking at her lifeless body. I was not gonna protect her anymore but I never wanted to kill her. All I wanted was to take her back and try to put some sense.

"Roza?" That sweet voice called me but I didn't look up from Lissa's body.

**AN: How was it guys? Please Comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you for the reviews :) Here is another chapter I hope you all enjoy :) Sorry for any mistakes. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 16**

I could not move. I brought my hand to her heart and tried to heal her but it didn't work. Why is not working?

"Roza stop she is dead." Dimitri shook me by holding my shoulders. I could not take my eye from Lissa. I never killed anyone before except the died monsters. I never wanted to kill her or either Victor. Dimitri got something out and wiped my hands. More tears came out. I could hear footsteps coming towards us. Dimitri held my face in his hands and made me turned to face him. He looked scared and worried.

"Roza you didn't do this you hear me. You didn't shoot her." The words were not making to my brain. As if everything was shut. Why is he here? And why is he saying all this? He hates me then why? We heard the foot steps coming closer and Dimitri got up and went to Lissa. He kneeled down to her and with his hand he slide her dead shocked eyes close.

"Guardian Belikov, what happened?" Alberta asked being calmed but I could tell the panic in her voice.

"When I got here I saw Victor Davashkov with the gun and Vasillisa on the floor. He was about to shoot Rose when he saw me running towards them, he ran away in the woods. I ran after him but he disappeared." He lied. Why would he lie? And for me?

"Is she-" Dimitri cut her of and said , "Yes,"

"You know the protocol. We still have to investigate and Rose is the suspect-" Dimitri cut her off again, "Witness."

"Vasillisa was the last from the Dragmoir. Everything is going to go crazy since she was next in the line for Queen. So we have to do everything Rose is the suspect since you got here when Vasillisa was on the ground dead. She will have to go into investigation and an interview." Alberta said.

"But - "

"No Dimitri, end of discussion. Get her out of here and take her and Adrian back to Academy and the other Guardians will do their investigation."

"Ok," With that he got up and came to me. "Rose get up we have to go." But I could not. I was stuck to the ground. I could not move. He knew that so he just picked me up as bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck. And placed my head on his shoulder. He had lied for me. Why would he lie? He knows I killed her.

**DPOV**

They left from the academy. I should have know better. Rose would do something like that. She cared for that Vasillisa even after what she has done to her. That was a good thing about Rose she could not see anyone in pain even after that person have hurt her. I wanted to talk to Adrian so I went to his room and he was not there. I thought he would be with Rose in her room when I got there no one was there. Thats when I got pulled in her head.

She was standing in a room talking to Lissa and Victor. I got pissed off. That bitch. Rose was worried sick and she came back. She even went alone to rescue her and that bitch was just manipulating her. I got out of her head and ran to Alberta's office. Without knocking on the door I opened the door and went in.

"They ran away to get Vasillisa. We have to go after them." She got up and dialled in the phone giving orders. I just ran out and went to the garage to get a car. A lot of other guardians came to and started getting in cars. I wad being panicked. I got in one of the car and told the other guardians where we were heading and I got out on full speed.

I got there in five minutes. I ran up to the house and went in. Adrian and Carolos were fighting Guardians and were almost done killing them. One of them launched at me but was dead in seconds. There were no more Guardians alive here all dead. I looked at Adrian and Carolos

"How did you know we are here?" Adrian asked really confused.

"I got in Rose head." I said and turned to look at Carolos. "You better leave the sun would be out and the guardians would be here soon." He nodded and stormed out with his speed. "Where is Rose?" I asked.

"Victor and Lissa took her out from the back door."

"Stay here the guardians would be here soon." And I just ran out. I ran in the woods and I heard a gun shot. No, no please don't be Rose. But I know its not Rose. I ran even harder when I got there I could see Rose down on her knees and Vasillisa lying dead. I relaxed a little knowing it's not Rose.

"Roza?" I asked her. She was not moving at all. I looked around and saw the gun near her. Her thoughts were all over. Her thoughts were so clear. She killed her. Oh god No! Without thinking I picked the gun up and put it in the back of my pant and my shirt covered it. No on can find the gun. No one will. She was trying to heal her and it was not working. I kneed down and put my hands on her shoulder and said,

"Roza stop she is dead." And shook her but she did not response. She didn't want to kill her thats what kept coming to her mind. I know she didn't she could never. I got my handkerchief out and cleaned her hands. No on will know Rose did this. I tired to clean the gun powder that had landed on her hands when she shot and the blood on her hands from trying to heal her. I will clean even more when we get at the academy with the liquid that gets it off.

No matter what I say there will still be an investigation and I will clear all the evidence. No one will find the gun and Rose will be clear of this. I heard foot steps coming towards us. I held her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"Roza you didn't do this you hear me. You didn't shoot her." I told her and wiped her tears off. I got up and went to Vasillisa. Her eyes looked shocked and dead. I hated this bitch but same as Rose I didn't want her to die. I placed my hand on her face slid her eyes close.

"Guardian Belikov what happened?" Alberta asked me with panic in her voice.

"When I got here I saw Victor Davashkov with the gun and Vasillisa on the floor. He was about to shoot Rose when he saw me running towards them, he ran away in the woods. I ran after him but he disappeared." I lied.

"Is she-" I cut her off knowing what she was asking "Yes,"

"You know the protocol. We still have to investigate and Rose is the suspect-" I cut her off again, "Witness."

"Vasillisa was the last from the Dragmoir. Everything is going to go crazy since she was next in the line for Queen. So we have to do everything Rose is the suspect since you got here when Vasillisa was on the ground dead. She will have to go into investigation and an interview." Alberta said.

"But - "

"No Dimitri, end of discussion. Get her out of here and take her and Adrian back to Academy and the other Guardians will do their investigation."

"Ok," With that I got up and made my way to Rose I kneed down to her and said, "Rose get up we have to go." She didn't move and I don't think she is going to move. I picked her up bridal style and made our way out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. I saw guardians cleaning up in here. Adrian just stood near a wall. When he saw us he came to me.

"What happened?" He asked being panicked.

"Later Adrian we have to leave from here." I said all he did was nod and we walked out. we made it to the car and Adrian said,

"Ill drive," I nodded and got in the back with Rose. I held her close to me like a little baby. I tucked a piece of her hair out and kissed her on the head. She held me so tight like a dear life. Adrian didn't say anything and just kept driving. I know he is going to yell at me for how I reacted in Kirova's office but it will be ok. I just have to make sure no fingers pointed at Rose.

**AN: So Dimitri acted so protective of her now. Do you guys think he will clear her out of this or no? Please comment!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Here you all go for another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 17**

**RPOV**

We got to the academy and I was still clutching on Dimitri's shirt if my life dependent on it. I was shaking and tears wont stop. He kept murmuring to me in russian I didn't understand anything but they calmed me a little.

"Rose we have to go." Dimitri said and I just didn't want to leave him. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I want him to stay with me and tell me its all a dream and everything will be ok. He got out of the car and picked me up again knowing I was not going to move. I didn't have the energy to move. He walked and I think he brought me to the infirmary. He placed me down on the bed.

"Dr. Olendski can you check her if everything is ok. She is not reacting to anything." Dimitri said to the doctor.

And doctor did her thinks. She first checked my pulse, my blood pressure and put a really bright light in my eye and to my surprise I did not even blink. Maybe something is wrong with me.

"She is shocked which has made her system shut down. Sleep will help and maybe get her to talk or to react on something." Doctor said to her.

"She stays here or can go to her room?" Dimitri asked.

"There is no need for her to stay here. There are no physical injuries, just mentally."

"Would she be ok? How would she come out of the shock state?"

"Normally talking is enough but getting her to react on something will work."

"Ok, thanks" I could hear them but I cant react to anything why? Why is my mind just stuck to one thing? All I see is Lissa's dead body and her eyes. He shocked eyes. I felt Dimitri's hands on me and he lifted me up again. Unknowingly I wrapped my hands around his neck and put my face in his neck. Adrian was no where. Where is he? Dimitri opened a door and walked in closing the door behind him. He put me down on the bed and I clutched to his shirt. No wanting to let go. He sat down with me on the bed.

"Roza you have to sleep. I will come tomorrow for now rest." I didn't say anything but clutched his shirt tighter if that was even possible.

"Roza you have to let me go. I have to go and check everything." I was not having any of that. I didn't let his shirt go. I didn't want him to leave. _Don't leave me alone._ I said in my head thinking he will hear me. All he did was pushed his shoes off and took my shoes of and laid down and I laid down to. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him.

"Roza it's ok. You are ok. You didn't do anything. I am not going to let anything happen to you." He tried soothing me. I don't know what I was feeling and why I could not bring my self to talk. I felt empty from inside. Like something was missing a big whole. I could no longer sense any emotions. It was weird. I wanted to talk to Dimitri but I just cant. I can't bring my self to talk.

"Roza, just sleep." And he started murmuring stuff in russian again. It calmed me down and I just got lost in his voice that I did not even know when I fell asleep.

**DPOV**

We made it back to the academy in about fifteen minutes on the regular speed. I kept murmuring in Russian to her trying to relax her. It was just a baby lullaby. When we had to come out of the car she would not let go of me so I picked her up again and went to the infirmary making sure she was ok. The doctor checked her up and said she is just shock. I should let her sleep or try to do something that she will react on, yes that will work great. I told Adrian to go back to his dorm. He is definitely in trouble.

I picked Rose up again and took her to her room knowing she wont be walking. When I sat her on the bed she would not let go of me. And if it was even possible she tighten her hold on my shirt. She asked me not to go and I couldn't. I couldn't leave her like this. So I laid down with her and wrapped my arms around her. Her thoughts and emotions were mixed. Even I felt the hole in her. He emotions were less and the darkness was not there — the one from Lissa.

I know how it feels to have your bond mate dead. It's the hardest and weirdest feeling. I went to her head and that time I could just feel what she felt. She felt a hole in her something was missing as if someone has taken a part of her body out. I can never think of Rose in Lissa's position I could never live with that. I know it will be hard for Rose but I will help her get over this. I murmured again in Russian the baby lullaby until she fell asleep.

I didn't want to leave her. She just looked like an angel but I have to. Everyone must be going crazy right now. Kirova would be having a panicked attack and Alberta would be giving orders to all the guardians and making phone calls to everyone. I kissed Rose on the forehead and tried to free my shirt from her tiny hands. Compared to my hands they were tiny. I got up and she stirred a little but thank god didn't wake up. Ill be back before she does. I pulled the sheet up on her and brushed some hair out of her face. If I don't go now I wont leave her. I quickly left the room and made my way to Alberta's office.

She was not there so I went to the guardian's meeting room. Most of the guardians are here not the ones who are doing patrolling. Alberta was standing in the middle while all of them circled around her. She looked at me and asked,

"How is she?" All of them turned to look at me.

"I took her to the infirmary Dr. Olendski said no physical harm but mentally. She is shocked from the events. She is not able to do anything."

"What about Adrian?"

"I sent him to his room since it's sleeping hours. Any punishment will be giving tomorrow."

"Headmistress is informing at the court of Princess Vasillisa. Rose, Adrian and you might have to go to court if the interview takes place there, if not all of you will be allowed to attend her funeral at the court after the arrangements have been made."

"What does this mean Alberta?" I asked. She knew what I meant.

"I don't know yet. Hell will break over there would be a lot of politics that will be played and all of the Royal Moroi will try for Rose and Adrian to go jail for a trial and worse punishment will be announced."

"That is not fair." To my surprise Stan said that.

"I know those two should have informed us before leaving on their own to find her."

"All both of them did was to protect her. This no way that they should be arrested and go through a trial they are witnesses not suspects." Mikhail said. Wow they are supporting them.

"I understand this and I don't want them to be arrested to. We will have to wait and see." Alberta said really disappointed she knew it what will happen and also all the guardians standing in the room.

"Adrian will get clear of this because he is the Queens grandson. Nathan Ivashkov will do everything possible in hands to save him what about Rose?" Stan asked. I thought he hated Rose? And he did have a point.

"Rose don't deserve this Alberta. We know she has been rebellious but she don't deserve this." Gordon said.

"I know but we cant do anything. We all know the orders are going to be to arrest Rose and Adrian and most likely Adrian will free by the end of the day. There is not much we can do." Alberta knew all this. All of us guardians knew politics.

"Their must be a way." Alex said.

"There is no way out of this. An investigation will happen and that will not happen by any of us. Special team will be coming with highly trained Moroi and Damphire. Interviews will happen. They have a harsh way of getting information out. If its prove Rose is just a witness the punishment will be less cruel."

"Rose is a witness." I said.

"Alberta, Rose can never kill anyone. Yes, she stands her grounds and do whatever she like but you and all of us know she can never kill an innocent and out of all people Princess Vasillisa Dragomir. They were best friends." Mikhail said and everyone else agreed with him. I was surprised how these guardians were supporting her, when I thought they never liked her but who could not like Rose?

"I know she cant kill anyone but who will believe us? We cannot fight against all these Moroi and prove that Rose is innocent. No one will listen to us we are just Damphire." She was right. No one will believe us even I don't have the power to fight the Moroi and we cant even run from here now. Security will be tight and if we ran away they will think Rose did kill Vasillisa.

"We will wait till tomorrow. As Dimitri said Rose is mentally not ok and is in shock. They wont be able to anything with her like this so we have to just wait." Yes we have to wait.

"Go back to your duties and whoever is not on duty go to your rooms and rest tomorrow is going to be a long day." We all walked out to go to our room. I have to do something. Shit I have to get rid of the gun before the investigation team got here. They will search every single thing. I have to get rid of her finger prints from the gun and get rid of it.

"Belikov wait up." It was Mikhail and I turned around. Mikhail, Stan, Gordon, and Alex stood there.

"We have to do something. We cant let Rose life get destroyed." Gordon said.

"I know but I don't know what we can do right now. We have to wait till investigation team gives her a clear then we can deal with all the politics."

"No, you don't know. Come with us." Stan said and I followed them we came to a room for guardians to rest. Stan locked it behind him. We all took seats and I looked at them to talk because I have to go to Roza.

"So?" I said for them to start.

"We have to do something she cant be executed like this. She is a brilliant guardian and we cant just lose her for stupid politics and benefits of Moroi." Mikhail said.

"We cant do anything until we don't know what will happen." I said what the hell is wrong with them.

"No when you guys left you do know what happened, with your sister Viktoria. Rose did that. Damphire don't have magic and on top something like that. Then all of you put a stunt out with the strigoi. You used magic. Adrian and Rose did and most of the elements. This was all reported at court. Council members want to do a test on you all. All three of you damphire and used magic. It has never been herd before. Adrian and you will get of the hook since you both are grandsons of the queen but what about Rose? Have you thought what will happen to her?" Gordon said and to be honest I have never put a thought to this before.

"They cant do anything unless she is prove guilty." I said.

"Council members will do anything in their power to prove her guilty even if she is not. Just to get her. And think about what they will do to her scientists will just do crazy things with her." Stan said. I looked at him and asked,

"Why are you favouring her? You never liked her."

"Yes, I never like her behaviour but she is one of the novice that we all respect in the heart. She does what her heart say and don't do slavery like we do. She is the first person that think sometimes it's good to think about your self and put your self first. She tried to protect her charge at the age of fifteen. All of us guardians know Vasillisa lied when you got them back. She was different and the way she behaved with Rose gave it away. Rose came to this academy when she was five. She held her mothers hand so tight didn't want her to leave her but her mother did. Since then she has been at the academy her holidays were spent here with us until the Dragmoirs took her in. She made us all laugh most of us don't have kids and we never felt the need because we had her here with us." Wow shock of the day well the second shock of the day. I don't even know what to think.

"So what can we do? The investigation will prove her innocent because no one has any proof that she killed Vasillisa and I am the witness. I have seen Victor with the gun. She will get clear." I said and before anyone could say anything I was in a room. A girls room there sat a blond on the floor playing with her doll and looked at me.

"Rose you want to play with me?" She asked me. The scene changed again. I was in a store with Lissa holding some top out to me.

"This will look great on you Rose." Now I was in a living room with Christmas decorations. Lissa was here to.

"This is for you Rose." And gave me a box. Memories kept coming and at last I was standing in the woods. Lissa standing in front of me with her wide shocked eyes. The eyes that were burned in me now. I woke up screaming my lungs out.

I was brought back to my body. This felt as if I was having the dream. I cannot get use to the bond. I looked up all three of them were staring at me. I got up and said,

"I have to go." And ran to the damphire novices dorm. I was in front of her door in seconds. I opened it up and went inside. She sat on the bed panting and shaking. Tears were coming out of her eyes. I went to her and held her. She put her face in my chest and I just held her.

"It's ok Roza. It was just a dream." I kept saying soothing words to her. She calmed down and she looked up at me. We were so close just inches away.

**AN: So how was it guys? Who wants to see them kiss? Please REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you everyone for Review, Favourite and follows :) Sorry for the late update I was sick and got busy with the holidays. Anyway here is another chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 18**

**DPOV**

I leaned down and my lips were almost touching her lips. I could smell her breath I was about to kiss her when my phone buzzed. Crap! And thank god for the phone because otherwise I would have kissed Rose. I pulled away and got my phone out. It was a message from Alberta.

_Meet me in my office in an hour._

I looked at Rose and she looked hurt and pained. I brought my fingers up and moved the hair strands from her face. It hurts me to see her like this. "Roza, try to sleep. I will be back." I said and got up. Thank god she didn't held on me this time. I looked at her again and she was just looking at her hands not saying anything. The bond didn't have much she was also numb inside. She was thinking about Lissa again and how we almost kissed. I walked out and went to Christian's door and knocked on it.

He didn't open so I literally banged the door and almost broke it down. Finally he opened it up. Took him long enough his eyes looked puffy and he was in his pyjamas bare top. "Belikov what do you want? It's fucking four in the morning."

"Shut up and get dressed. You are going to stay with Rose." I said. He looked at me as if I have gone crazy.

"If you don't know it's still curfew time and I know Rose would not want me with her at this time."

"Vasillisa is dead." He eyes were wide open from the shock and mouth hung open. I don't have time for this.

"H-how?" He stuttered. I went in the room and he closed the door behind him. The good thing about Christian was he had no roommate. No one wanted to share a room with him since his parents turned Strigoi and most of people thought he was not far from being one. I sat on the bed. His room was messy. I looked at him and said,

"She shot her." I said and his eyes went even wider if that was possible.

"Are you joking? She can never kill her, hell Rose can never kill any one except Strigoi." Thanks god he didn't yell. So I just told him everything what happened. "The bitch deserved it." He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I know but still Rose didn't want to kill her, neither dead. She is gone but have left Rose in a lot of trouble. She is in shock. I want you to stay with her."

"I would be the last person she would want to be with." He says.

"She loves you."

"No, she loved me. I turned my back on her even knowing she did what she had to. She was so close to Lissa even closer then me. She left to protect her and when you got them back I did the worse possible thing I could do, to date Lissa just to take revenge." He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"I knew everything about her. No one liked me so I use to hang out in the cabin and thats where she use to come to. We became friends. We were just twelve. No one knew about our friendship. It always stayed in the cabin. As we grew up we both started having feeling for each other. She is the only one who thought I would not go Strigoi. Everyone has seen her rebellious and disrespectful site thats only because she tries to protect her self. She is one of the kind and a caring person I have met."

"Lissa was everything for her. A family, a sister but Lissa was just like other stuck up royal Moroi or even worse. Only if she knew Rose always just wanted to protect her. Rose is so passionate about guarding you don't even have an idea. You might have a bond with her and know what goes in her head but I know her better. She would not want me there." Whats up with everyone today giving big lectured about Rose.

"No, she loves you and I know it you will make her feel better."

"She does love me but as a friend thats all nothing more. She is moved on from me. She is confuse between Adrian and you. She has mix feeling which she don't understand."

"How can you say this?" I was confused. He was so right she did look at Christian as a friend and she was confused between Adrian and I.

"I told you I know her more then you. I know her like an open book because we shared everything our secrets, fears and dreams. So I know better." I never had taught about that

"Can you just be with her as a friend. Comfort her. I can't be there and neither can Adrian and the only person that leaves me to trust is you." I looked at him he was deep in thought and finally said,

"Ok i'll stay with her." Thank god. I got up and took my keys out from my pocket.

"Here this red one is to her room." He looked at me and said,

"You have her room key?"

"I have all the novices keys." I said.

"Does not look like it seeing you only have five keys one key chain." Yeah I am such a good lier.

"Shut it. Here this golden one is to my room. Go in there and in the third drawer there are a lot of bottles. There is an alcohol bottle take it with you — "he didn't let me finish

"Why?"

"Clean Roses hand with that, and destroy her clothes. Clean her up, give her a bath — "he cut me again.

"What do you mean give her a bath? There is something called girls privacy."

"You have already seen everything does it matte?" I asked.

"You are a jerk."

"Look I know you wont take advantage of her and I know you wont do anything to hurt her. There is no one else I can ask this from." I said. I know its not right asking him to give her bath but there is no other option. She is to stresses and shocked and he will help her.

"Fine." He still kept glaring at me.

"I'll see you later." And I walked out toward Adrian's room. I still had time to go to Alberta. I knocked on his door and he opened up quicker then I thought. He was in his pyjamas by the look of his face he was not sleeping. I walked in and he closed the door behind. Adrian also didn't have a room mate because being the grandson of the queen had it perks to.

His room was just Royal more Royal then Royal Moroi. He had a queen size bed with a white leather head bored attached to the wall. He had a black antique mirror with an antique table to finish the look. He had a lot of branded perfumes, gels, and whatever he used. He also had white sofas across from the bed, with a love seat. There was also a TV attached to the wall. There was a lot more in this room. He has always been grandmas favourite. He got whatever he wanted. And he was just Royal.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with… what I thought venom dripping off. I turned around to look at him and he was glaring at me. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I want to talk to you."

"I do not want to talk to you. It will be nice if you leave." And he walked past me pushing me with his shoulder and sat on the sofa. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. I know he is mad at me. I went and sat on the next sofa to his. All he did was get even angrier and kept changing the channels.

"Adrian-" he cut me of. "Don't you start. You insulted her. How can you?" He yelled at me.

"She was thinking bad things about grandma." I tried to reason with him. I know I should have not reacted like this but I just want Rose to hate me and stop the feelings she is having for me.

"Having a bond with her does not mean you treat her wrong. Whatever she thought was her own thinking. We all think, you cant change that. You can't change anyones thinking. Grandma did wrong and how she put the picture in front of Rose thats how she will treat Grandma. You have no right to insult her." He was standing now in front of me and yelling.

I got up and ran a hand through my hair. Before I could say something he started again,

"Why are you trying to push her away? Why cant you let her know how much you feel about her? Why are you running like a coward?" I looked at him in the eyes. He was one of my closest friend I shared all my secrets with him and he knew everything.

"It's complicated." I replied lazily.

"Complicated? How is it complicated? She has feelings for you it clearly shows on her face. Then how is it complicated? Don't give me the crap of you are her mentor and she is your student." He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Grandma would never accept her." I tried to reason with him this was also one of the reasons I pushed Rose away from me.

"Oh so you have to think about someone who would have never accepted you if she had Moroi grandkids. She only loves us because she has no other grandkids. She would never care who you love all she care is for you to end up with a Royal Moroi, like Natasha Ozera." He spat. And I flinched at the mention of Tasha. She is a royal Moroi and was one of my good friends but grandma and her both wanted more then friendship and I couldn't give her more. Because all my life Rose held my heart.

"Adrian I just cant be with her." I whispered.

"Why cant you? She is the girl who has been coming to your dreams since like you can remember. You wondered if she even existed. You also searched for her and the only reason you found her was because of the dreams. You love her more then anything why cant you be with her?" He was right. I had loved and will always love Rose. Not a day went by since I turned five that I dreamed about her.

I thought she was not even real I thought she was just a goddess. She was just my imagination little did I know she exist and I am all over her but I just cant show it to her. I don't know I feel insecure. I am afraid of hurting her. I am afraid of loosing her. I am just afraid to get close with her.

"I don't want to hurt her." I said.

"Come on Dimitri you would be the last person who will hurt her. If I could have a chance with her I would but I cant knowing she is your life. I know you have loved her and always will. When you love someone you can never hurt them." I kept looking at him in the eye. He was right.

"Don't hold back Dimitri. Life is short you never know what will happen us Damphir are not here to just do slavery for Moroi. Live it as much as you can and enjoy while you have time." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"You are right. I will not hold back and let her know about my feelings to." I looked at him and he had a smile on his face.

"She shot her." As the words left my mouth Adrian eyes went wide and he went pale.

"S-she can't." He stuttered.

"It was meant for Viktor. But he put Vasillisa in front. She had no time. It was not her fault."

"What does this mean?"

"This mean you both are in great trouble you will get of the hook knowing dad and grandma will do anything in their power to save you, get your name cleared but Rose I don't know what will happen. She is in shock I don't know what will happen." He just stared at me not knowing what to say. I just left him there because it was time to see Alberta. And I hope its something good she will tell me good rather then some bad news.

**AN: I know I am mean didn't let them kiss. I just felt it was not the right time. So how was it? Please comment!**

**Everyone have a Happy New Year :)**

**Please review for the next Chapter :) **


End file.
